Apocalypse Day
by rubyred111
Summary: Clint, Steve, and Tony go to investigate a lab where scientists are experimenting an anti-aging serum. The day goes downhill from there. I suck at summaries and this is my first fanfic, so be gentle and I could use all the advice, tips, and criticism I need. Rated M for swearing and possible gore in later chapters. Others will appear later. Reviews are like candy, so please review.
1. What We Found

**Hi, this is my very first fanfic so I would love someone to read this. Even if it's awful. I'm quite new here and still trying to get around how this works. Sadly, I don't own the Avengers -wipes tear- but I do hope I did a good job on this. Without further ado, here's the story!  
**

_**Apocalypse Day**_

_**Chapter One**_

***Clint's POV***

It was supposed to be a regular day at the office. You know, kicking ass and taking names later. But of course, we're the Avengers and nothing is regular where we are concerned. But the day started out weird in the beginning. And I don't mean 'Tony's hiding something' weird. I mean 'something isn't right and be careful' weird. I had that feeling when we took this mission. A scientist was using human beings as test subjects for an anti-aging serum. In any illegal means necessary.

I had no idea what to expect. None of us did. Steve had an idea that we should split up. I wasn't having it, at all.

"No way, absolutely not! You don't have any idea what's in here." I said. Tony rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong Hawkie? Scared of the dark?" Tony asked. I had to resist sticking out my tongue at him, or sticking my fist in his face. I was serious, or trying to be.

"No Stark, I'm not! I'm just saying that splitting up is a bad idea." I said. But, as usual, Tony was already heading away to do his own thing.

"You're acting too much like Steve Hawkie, lighten up." He called out to me as he walked off. By the way, Hawkie, I hate that nickname.

Steve and I just look at each other and I sigh. Splitting up it is. Since Tony went straight ahead, Steve took the left corridor and I took the right. Why did I get the feeling that everything was about to get much worse? I made myself focus on where I was going. It was a narrow hallway. You know, the type that, if there were more than one person here that they would have to walk single file behind each other. That just made me even more nervous. The darkened hallway was interrupted by a sputter of an electrical outlet sputtering a few feet ahead of me.

*Okay...that's not a good sign.* I thought to myself stopping myself from going any further. Something told me that if I went any further down this hallway, I might not come out...at all. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I'm an assassin; I should be able to go down a semi-darkened hallway without freaking out. I shouldn't be acting like a complete sissy. Natasha would get a kick out of this if she could see me right now.

I mentally shake myself and start again down the hallway, muscles taut and my gaze intent in front of me. The sputtering outlet going in and out, like it was mocking me or something. I was doing okay, or so I thought, when I stopped right in front of the sputtering light. There's a reason for what I did. I saw something sneaking around a corner, and, not joking, it didn't look _human._ Okay, I have great composure, all right. But I have never seen anything like that and it took all I had not to go running the other way screaming at the other two to high-tail it out of there and run like hell.

I thought about, but didn't do it. What, I had a rep to uphold here. As if my luck couldn't get any worse, Tony decided to talk over our com link.

"_Get anything Hawkie?"_ I said nothing. The thing, whatever it was, obviously heard it. How it did, I have no idea, because its head snapped up and went rigid. Shit. And I was standing right in the middle of a semi-dark hallway. It would figure out I was there sooner or later. I looked around and saw an open air vent, thank god, and leapt soundlessly inside of it. I would have sighed with relief but I knew that, somehow, that...thing would hear me.

"_Hey yo Hawkster, do you copy?"_ Shut up Tony.

"_Are you deaf there short, stout and silent? Do you Copy?" _Shut. Up. Tony.

"_Yo Hawk, not funny anymore." _SHUT UP TONY!

And just as I finish that thought, the thing, and I didn't even hear it or notice it, I was too annoyed with Tony at the moment that the...thing jumped right in my face. I will admit I screamed. I will not admit that it sounded girly, at all. I shimmied down the vent and out the first one I saw. Screw my rep or my dignity. Whatever that was scared the hell out of me. I stopped running after a while and Tony commed in at that point.

"_Was that-you I-heard scream?"_ I could hear him laughing and I could just tell I wouldn't live this down for some time.

"I refuse to admit to anything and I have a reason for that. What I saw scared the hell out of me." I said.

"_What do you mean Hawkeye?"_ Steve finally decided to join in then.

"I mean what scared the hell out of me didn't look...human." I said.

"_You serious right now?"_ Steve asked through the comm.

"I'm not saying it to hear myself speak, so yes, very serious." I said.

"_It couldn't have been that scary Hawkie."_ Tony with that nickname, when I get out of this, I'm talking to him about this.

"Until you have seen for yourself then you can't say that." I said scrubbing my hand over my face as I headed back to where I started.

"_All right, we'll regroup. Maybe splitting up was a bad idea." _Sure, now Steve says that. But I say nothing as I make my way back. Steve was already meeting me. Tony had yet to show up. He couldn't fly around in that suit of his in those narrow hallways.

"I guess Tony's taking his sweet time." I said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"He can't fly, so he has to walk. Metal isn't exactly light weight you know." Steve said calmly. Ah, poor Steve. Still hasn't grasped the form of sarcasm. I'll make it a note to start teaching him when we get back.

"I know. This place just gives me the creeps." I said.

"Whatever you saw really did freak you out didn't it?" Steve asked, really looking at me now. I nodded somberly.

"You have no idea." I said. If one freaked me out, imagine what more than one would do. I didn't want to think about it. Steve was about to say something when Tony came running noisily(I so don't envy wearing that suit right now), and running past us as fast his metal clad body could take him and nearly clipping me in the process.

"Don't just stand there! Run for your lives, you idiots!" Tony called as he ran past us. Why Tony was running when he could have just shot them all to smithereens, I have no idea. But now he knew why I was so freaked out? Who's acting like a girl now?

"Tony what are you-?" Steve asked; looking in the direction he ran from. I did too, but I wished I didn't. Because it wasn't just the one...thing I saw, it seemed there was more than one. Talk about maybe 40 or more, all decayed and black sunken eyes that looked somewhat slitted. I also noticed, to my horror, that their teeth were sharp. Steve and I just looked at each other and high tailed it after Tony.

"Wait up man!" I yelled to him. *Way to leave a man behind, asshole.* I thought. Seemed it was just me and Steve. I don't know where the hell Stark went. And another thing, all those...things, they're chasing after us. This day just gets better and better.

**So what do you think? Thoughts? Questions? Critique? I hope the character weren't too OOC. I wanted a bit of humor with the horror and drama. And maybe a romance element in there as well. You lot can tell me who can get together as I can't really decide. ;) Will update soon.**


	2. A Not So Grand Reunion

**I decided to do it in Clint's POV because he seemed to be the right choice. Plus, everyone gets a kick out of his humor anyways. After you read this, you shall have a decision to make. But hey, I'm not spoiling it. Have fun reading! **

_**Chapter Two**_

Steve and I careen down a hallway. On that note, why do they have to be so damn narrow? Steve had to run behind me while those things chased us. Which made me nervous for two reasons: they could get Steve and I couldn't see _around_ Steve to see how many and how close they were.

"What do we do?" Steve asked while running behind me.

"You're asking me? Right now the only thing I can think of is running." I said.

"Can't you multi-task? Aren't you an assassin?" Steve asked. Great, I'm getting into an argument with Captain America running behind me while the things are running behind us. Running and talking, how's that for multi-tasking? Where was Tony when you need him? We nearly slid into a wall when we both sharply turned down another hallway. I say nearly because we used our legs to kick against the wall to get some leverage and not fall flat on our faces and get possibly eaten or infected or torn to bits. I saw Steve have this 'I have a plan' face and I shake my head.

"Very bad idea Steve, I'm telling you." I warned him.

"It's either I try something or we keep running." Steve said.

"You could probably try and then we'd have to run some more anyways." I hissed at him. Steve didn't listen to me. He spun around and vaulted his shield at the horde of zombies. Let me tell you something, if you think zombie-like beings have no blood running through them, you're wrong. Blood went everywhere, as did body parts and other...things. Seriously, it looked like a freaking bomb went off. It left a dent in their numbers and they had stopped like they didn't know what to do. I was about to congratulate Steve for going through with it when something stopped me: they were glaring at us. And I don't mean empty glares. I mean the 'I hate you and I'm going to hunt you down and kill you' kind of glares.

"I think you just made it worse." I said to Steve, starting to back up. Steve started doing the same. Then a couple of seconds of dreaded silence and they launched themselves at us.

"Definitely made it worse Capsicle, this is your fault." I said while running, willing my legs to go faster.

"This is my fault? How is it my fault?" Steve asked. Okay, seriously? He has the gall to argue what he just did now? Why can't he just accept that it was the god damned wrong idea? Oh wait, I can answer that, he thought it would work. Well, look right behind us, smart-ass. It wasn't a good idea!

"It was your idea to decimate a little over half of those things and made them even angrier! So yes, this is totally your fault." I said while running. We run around maniacs and I point to a door. Steve nods.

"Better than running around like chickens with our heads cut off." He said. We ran, literally, into the door a few minutes later and yanking it open. I squeezed Steve through the door just in time. If I hadn't, those zombies would have taken him. We didn't know how long the door would last out. But at least we could catch our—

"Hi guys." Said a smug, familiar voice, saying I jumped out of my skin would be an understatement of the century.

"Holy shit Stark! I could just kill you right now." I growled, turning to him. He was smiling at me, sitting on a crate of some kind. Great, a storage closet, what next? He was still wearing the suit too.

"But you love me, so you won't." Tony said, smugly smiling at me.

"You may want to retract that statement in a minute. Were you hiding here the whole time?" I asked him, glaring down at him.

"Not long, maybe for about 5 minutes longer then you guys. I assume you were running around crazily just as I was before you found this room and now let those zombies find it?" he asked. Steve and I nodded.

"Well, it's not safe any longer." Tony said getting up from his sitting position. His statement was punctuated by the hammering against the door and walls and screams coming from the other side.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock, we can hear the danger from here." I said sarcastically.

"No need for sarcasm. That's my job." Tony said.

"Mock me one more time." I growled at him. Steve stepped in between us.

"Enough guys, we need to get out. Do either of you see a way out of here?" he asked us both. I look around and point up.

"There's a ceiling vent." I said.

"I can't fit through that." Steve said, looking up.

"We either make you or leave you here. And I'm not leaving you here. The others will kill us." I said, Tony nods in agreement, the pounding became more pronounced now. I could see cracks and bulges from the wall starting to come apart.

"We need to leave, now." I said; the other two nodded in agreement. Tony went first and used his suit to make a larger opening for Steve. Steve jumped and Tony grabbed hold of him and yanked him inside. I bounded off the wall to the left of the vent and vaulted my way inside. And just in time too. The walls literally flew apart and we looked at each other as they rushed inside. Should we move or stay put? We got our answer when one clawed its way up towards us. Tony fired his repulsors at the zombie and we were scrambling for our lives...again.

"Can't we just comm the others?" Steve asked. Tony fired behind again and we heard a shriek. I'll never get used to that sound.

"No, I tried already. I got nothing. It looks like we're on our own for the time being guys. The others know where we are. If we don't comm in soon, they'll come." He said.

I swore, "Great, and we don't have a great track record bringing down these guys." I said, kicking a vent open and hopping down. Tony went after me, then Steve coming down shortly after.

"Which is why we need a plan guys, no more of them one upping us." Tony said.

"If you have one, we'd love to hear it. All this running and screaming is getting old." I said.

"So says the guy who's the assassin, who isn't scared of anything." Tony said, smirking.

"One more time man, I swear to god." I growled at him. Steve just shook his head at the two of us.

"What's the plan Tony?" Steve asked.

"Well..." Tony said.

**Dun, dun, dun! What's Tony got up his genius sleeve huh? Thoughts, ideas, critique? Also, there is a poll on my profile. Go pick who you want me to pair up. Bear in mind that you can only choose ONE. And there are a lot of choices. Reviews are like candy. I'll try to make them longer too. Will update soon. **


	3. Choice to Fight

**I hope you are all enjoying this so far. I will try to make this chapter and the ones along with it much longer. I would really like your thoughts, ideas, critique, and reviews. So, without further ado, here's chapter 3!**

_**Chapter Three**_

"I was thinking...ambush them like they ambushed us." Tony said.

"Do what? Are you insane?" I asked, looking at him rather dumbfounded.

"That's up for debate." Tony said smirking at me. That just makes me want to throttle him. This wasn't a damn game.

"God damn it Stark! This isn't a game!" I hissed at him.

"I agree, I mean what's to say the plan doesn't work? What then?" Steve asked.

"What else can we do? We run until help comes. Try to kill some of them if we can. Dodge and evade." Tony said shrugging.

"You make this sound so easy." I said, rolling my eyes.

"It isn't. But I would rather keep a cool head then running around screaming bloody murder like you did at first." Tony said, smirking.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" I asked.

"Nope, not ever, you might want to get used to it." Tony said.

"Blackmailer." I muttered.

"All right, so if we're doing this. How do you suggest we do it? They have enhanced hearing. At least where Clint's concerned." He said.

"Yeah, when I first met those things, there was only one of them. I was in a vent and it must have heard you, Tony, talking through the comm, because it found me." I said pointing at him.

"Now that's a scary thought." Tony said shuddering. He then continued with explaining his plan.

"Well, if they do enhanced hearing, maybe I should go first, I can blast a lot of them away. Capsicle, you can dent out a lot with your shield. And Clint, your exploding arrows would do some damage as well. If you attack pretty much at once, I think we'll be okay." He said.

"You think?" I asked.

"There's always the small percentage that it could go wrong. We could get eaten, bitten, killed. Bruce did say that they could be infective and that the vaccine had yet to be made up. Bruce was working on one when we left." He said softly.

The enormity of what they were in hit them. They might turn into one of those things if they weren't careful. And they almost had gotten bitten quite a few times already. They all shuddered at the thought of having to probably kill one another if it occurred at all to any of them.

"All we have to do is be careful. How hard can it be?" Steve asked.

"Really hard, considering where we are and what we're running from." I said softly. Tony nodded, actually agreeing with me and taking me serious for once since we've been here.

"All right, well, let's not stand here. Let's lessen their numbers a little." Tony said going out of the room as softly as he could. It might as well have sounded like an elephant trumpeting through. But I didn't say anything because every loud clank his suit made, Tony grimaced, knowing that if one of those things were nearby, we wouldn't stand a chance. We moved slowly, not wanting to be caught but wanting to get it over with at the same time. Once we heard the weird shuffling sound we stopped. Tony nodded and he went first, counting to three on his fingers before jumping out from where we were hiding and firing at them.

Steve came out next and aimed his shield at the nearest of them to us. I came out last and made sure to get the one of the middle where the ones around it were killed when the explosion went off. I was the most vulnerable because Tony had his suit and Steve's super soldier serum could probably kick out the virus before it did anything to him. We repeated this process before we stopped and let the dust clear. We coughed and waved the dust away from our eyes. We looked at each other and sighed, that went well, almost too well. I was already on alert, making sure to not get sneaked up on.

"That was a little too easy." Steve said, echoing my thoughts. Tony nodded.

"I know. I feel the same way. Hey Clint, you said the first one that found you jumped at you while you were in a vent?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Did you see it go in and chase after you?" he asked.

"How the hell should I know? I was only considered of getting away from the damn thing. What, you think they can travel through vents?" I asked.

"That's what I'm asking." He said. That made my blood freeze in my veins. If they could travel in the vents, there would be no telling where they could appear.

"Should we get moving?" Steve asked.

Tony nodded, "Yeah, but slowly. No rushing. Well, unless we have to run for our lives of course." He said softly. Steve nodded, not wanting a second helping of what Steve and I went through before. We went through the hallway slowly, trying not to make any more noise, although Tony kind of ruined that.

"Tony!" I hissed at him.

"Not my fault! It's the suit." Tony hissed back.

"Take it off." I said.

"Take the suit while we're in a place full of zombies that have enhanced hearing? No thanks, this is the only protection I have." He said. He made a good point, so I said nothing. About half way there he heard a shuffling sound and we looked at each other. We looked up and down the hallways, nothing.

"They're in the vents guys." I said, looking up. I heard a soft curse from Tony before all hell broke loose. The vent broke and about a dozen zombies dropped down on us in twos. It was way too close for comfort. I had to back up pretty hurriedly to not get grabbed and bitten. Tony blew up a few before we were able to run away again.

"Not again!" Steve said while running.

"We have all the rotten luck, I swear. If they ask me to go near one of these places again, I ain't having it." I said looking behind me and firing off an exploding arrow and willed my tired limbs to go faster.

"How many left?" Tony asked. I dared another glance and almost wished I hadn't.

"I think we gained a few more." I said turning back head back around.

"Typical, the zombies choose now to show their numbers." Tony said.

"Well, we are food. Of course they'll show their numbers. It would a little weird otherwise." I said.

"You defending them is beyond weird." Tony shot back at me. I glared at him.

"I'm not defending them. I'm just pointing out the fact that they're the hunters and we're their prey, even though I never liked it that way." I said.

"You two, quit arguing. And do either of you see any place that's safe?" Steve asked sternly. I looked around, which isn't a good idea in a dark hallway while running and noticed a lab.

"You think the lab's safe?" I asked.

"Well, only one way to find out guys." Tony said, turning and running in the direction of the lab. We had no choice but to follow. We managed to run into the lab, door still open and had to vault ourselves at the door to close it. It took some elbow grease because of the zombies trying to get in, but we got it locked nonetheless. After that was done, we sighed and sank to the floor.

"When we get back, I'm so getting Fury for this." Tony said, shaking his head.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked; that got a snicker out of Tony. Steve said nothing; I looked over at him in concern.

"You all right Steve?" I asked. Steve looked terrified and pale and uncovered his arm. A bit mark...

"Well, shit." Tony muttered, looking at it.

**Don't worry; I'm not killing off Steve. It'll be explained in the next chapter. I need votes on my poll people. I only have 1 vote thus far and to tell you the truth, I need more than that. Or no romance or any of you, be it slash or not. Well, I hope I've kept you on the edge of your seat. Read and review. **


	4. A Safe Haven and Choices

**I hope you didn't hate me on that last chapter. I had to put it in a cliffhanger. But like I said, I won't be killing him off. I'll explain it in this chapter. Vote on the poll, one vote won't do it for me. So, vote, vote, and vote! And thank you all who are following this story it means so much to me. **

_**Chapter Four**_

"Guys..." Steve said, trailing off, looking at us with an uncharacteristic look of terror on his face.

"Steve, calm down all right? I'm sure there are some notes here to explain if it is infective and how long it takes to take hold." Tony said, getting up and looking around.

"And what if I start turning into one of those things right away, what next? Answer me that." Steve said, looking at the bite mark on his arm.

"You would already be showing symptoms Steve. How did they get you anyways?" I asked. Steve looked at me.

"Must have been when we were a little slow getting inside. I didn't even know I was bitten until it started to throb." Steve said. I squeezed his shoulder in reassurance as I got up and looked around with Tony. After about 10 minutes of looking around, Tony gave a shout of triumph and turned and smiled at us.

"Find something guys." He said holding some papers up in his hands.

"Well, what does it say Stark?" I asked.

"All right, all right, hold your horses. Don't get your knickers in a twist." Tony said. I rolled my eyes at that comment but chose not to say anything.

"All right, I'll try and dumb it down for the both of you. Basically, yes, it was found to be infective. Let me finish Steve." Tony said in a serious tone, holding up a finger when Steve was about to say something. He continued when Steve shut his mouth and remained silent.

"It also says, depending on the person that was bitten, there's different time lapses. The normal rate for Steve here would probably be 8-9 hours. But with the serum in him he probably has a little over 10-11 hours before you start to turn. So you have some time Steve." Tony said, looking at him seriously.

"That doesn't make me feel any better Tony. What if we don't get an antidote for me in time?" Steve asked.

"Have faith in Bruce Steve. He'll get it done." Tony said.

"What are the symptoms leading up to it?" I asked Tony.

"Well, let's see. Bouts of unexplainable rage or violence, mood-swings, loss of appetite, constantly fatigued, cold sweat, shaking, and vision begins to black out, soreness of the body, start of loss of speech, uncoordinated limbs. There's a lot but some of it gets pretty gross so I won't get into those." Tony said putting the list down and sighing.

"That's a lot to worry about." I said softly.

Tony nodded, "Yeah, but Steve has time. I'll try to build something to contact the others. With Steve being bitten, we need to let them know somehow that we need it urgently." Tony said seriously. I nodded and looked at Steve, who seemed lost for words. I knelt in front of Steve.

"Hey, you're going to be okay. All right, I promise." I said. I'm not sure my promise would come true or not. But when Steve smiled a little I didn't say anything. Even Tony, who I know who was listening, said nothing as he tried to build something to get in contact with the others. Our comms didn't work. Probably because there was no service here and the walls were pretty thick. In any case, we need to do something to get Steve help and to get us the hell out of this place. Tony was working pretty fast, his mind apparently already onto something. He had taken his comm and was wiring it up to something.

"Come up with something?" I asked.

"I think so. I rewired my comm to this radio and I'm rewiring the radio to lengthen the signal. I hope it works like it did in my head." Tony said.

"Yeah, because that's all we need, one of your inventions to not work when we need it." I said.

"No sarcasm to the guy who's trying to get help." Tony shot back. I shook my head but said nothing. I turned my attention back to Steve, who was still pretty silent. Which wasn't like our leader, he must be really worried. And I can't say I blame him very much.

"Hey, Mr. Doom and Gloom, cheer up. Almost finished here, I swear." Tony said. Can I slap him now? Seriously, it would make me feel so much better. Steve must have seen my expression because he squeezed my shoulder and chuckled. I turned to him, glad to see him doing something other than just staying silent.

"Glad to see you at least laughing a little Steve." I said, chuckling.

"Better than looking at this bite mark all the time, it's a little depressing." Steve said softly. I chuckled and nodded, it did seem a much better option.

"Ha! Got it, I am a genius!" Tony shouted in triumph, making Steve and I jump. I scowled before hearing the tell-tale sign of someone trying to talk. Or rather, the static was making it hard.

"—_ello-ear-me?" _That sounded like Bruce's voice. Tony fiddled around with his contraption before speaking again.

"Hey Bruce, can you hear me now?" Tony asked.

"_Loud and clear now, what took you so long to comm in?" _Bruce asked. Steve visibly relaxed.

"Um, why, that's a long story and we don't have all that long. So let me give you the cliff notes version. We came here to investigate and ran into these zombie-like beings. We ran for our lives, more than once, blew up some, hid away from them, oh, as a side note, Steve was bitten by one of them before we clawed our way in here so we need an antidote before his 10-11 window closes." Tony said, scratching the back of his head in what seemed a nervous gesture. Probably thinking how Bruce was probably shaking on the other end of this call.

"_What, are you serious? You know what, never mind, I'll make up an antidote then head over there with the others before his window closes." _Bruce said. They all could hear him bustling around quite hurriedly.

"All right then Bruce; we'll leave you to your business. I'll check back in about an hour." Tony said.

"All right, you better." Bruce said, Tony switched off his contraption and smiled at Steve and me.

"Well, now we got the ball rolling." Tony said. I rolled my eyes; will he ever, ever take anything seriously?

Steve nudged me, I looked at him. He smiled and shook his head. "He's dealing with it in his own way." He said softly.

"If sarcasm is a way of dealing with things I would have chosen it a long time ago." I said, Steve chuckled softly and shook his head. Just keep Steve's mind occupied, don't let him look at the bite mark. That's all we need is for him to go all silent again. We don't need that. He's our leader, we need him. Even if it looks like we don't we do. The lab would be our safe haven for now. Which begged the question...how the hell would the others get in without them getting chased around like we were?

Simple answer to that: they wouldn't. We just have to hope that they were just as careful as us, if not more so. You think Steve is a mess, I can't think of what the others would do if they were bitten. So, besides Tony checking in every hour or so with Bruce, we would be stuck here, how hard could that be?

**Well, that's the end of that chapter. And seriously, this is your last chance to vote on the poll before I close it and just make it a friendship fic, which I have no problem doing. So, what do you think should happen in the next chapter? Any thoughts, critique or anything? I do hope you're enjoying this fanfic. Until next time everyone. **


	5. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

**All right, I am glad that this story is being so well received. I'm happy that so many people like what I write. It makes me feel accomplished. Anyways, before I get off track here, there's the aforementioned poll I told you about. Yes, you have to vote.**

**And seeing as no one is voting, I'm going to make an ultimatum: either vote or you won't be getting more chapters of this story. I am sorry but I did call for more than one vote and no one seems to be taking me seriously. I'm not angry, more impatient then anything.**

**You see, you vote and it makes it all easier. Although if you want to keep it a friendship fic; you need only review and tell me so. It's that easy. I am a very nice person and will listen to your opinion. I won't bite, honest. **

**Well, that is my little author's note. I hope I don't need to put too many of them. Not that they're annoying or anything. **


	6. Success, Terror, Relief, and More Terror

**All right, on chapter five already! It's been so well received. Thank you for all who have been favoriting and following this story. I hoped I explained the situation with Steve all right. I told you I wouldn't kill him off, I would never do that. And seeing as people like the idea of a Steve/Clint friendship fic, it answers my question. Friendship fic it is!**

_**Chapter Five**_

Staying in this lab, not being able to do anything, even going outside, was making me antsy. I mean, this place was all sorts of scary. And I'm pretty sure the others want out of here as much I as do. Three hours had already passed. Even though Steve still had plenty of time, it still didn't feel good waiting while the serum slowly went through Steve's blood. Steve was still looking at the bite mark like it was going to swallow him whole. I climbed down from my perch and sat down next to Steve.

"You know, looking at it won't make it go away." I said. Steve looked at me and nodded.

"I know, it's just, I can't believe this is happening, to me of all people." Steve said.

"If it makes you feel any better, I would gladly take your place. But something tells me I would have way less time then you." I said, Steve nodded and gave me a slight smile as a thank you. Tony switched on his contraption for the fourth time, once every hour.

"Anything Bruce, please say yes." Tony said.

'_I'm getting close Tony. I should have something in another couple of hours." _Bruce said. Steve gave a sigh of relief. A couple of hours here, we could do that. That is, if the zombies don't plow their way in first.

"That's great Bruce. Just get here soon. I don't like this place and I'm pretty sure the others are just as eager to get out of here." Tony said, earning nods from Steve and me.

"_Will do Tony, don't worry. Hang in there guys, we'll be there soon." _Bruce said. Tony switched off the contraption and I suddenly had a thought.

"Um, question. How are we going to get out of here? We're surrounded by zombies. Not to mention Steve's hurt." I said. Tony gave me a look that said something along the lines of 'We need no reminding of the zombies, idiot'.

"Is it me or is the banging getting louder?" Steve asked, interrupting my thoughts. Tony and me listened, it indeed sounded louder. We all looked at each other worriedly. Would we have to run out of this place and run around for our lives another time before the others got here? The walls of the lab were thicker than the rest of the walls in this place. But, like most walls, they would crumble when enough force or pummeling was exerted.

Tony seemed to pale a bit. I chose not to say anything because I'm pretty sure every one of us is thinking the same thing: we're scared for one. And two that Bruce, Natasha, and Thor need to hurry the hell up! I do not enjoy running for my life for a third time. Plus, I'm worried that making Steve move will make the effects of the bite come out quicker if he moves too much.

'We might not have a choice Clint. If we have to move, we have to move." Tony said seriously. I looked at Steve when Tony said this. Steve didn't look like he liked the idea but he probably knew they would have no other option but to run around for our lives again soon. But with the continually loud banging, it seemed we might just have to get up on our tired legs and run like hell...again.

"Clint, it's all right. Really, we don't have many other options." Steve said. I looked at him and sighed and nodded. It may not seem like it, but Steve and I were usually on the same page. It's how we got along so well, well, usually anyways. The banging got louder and I looked. A bad habit I'm making now that I think about it. The zombies finally figured out that the glass windows in the lab were more fragile than the walls and were proceeding to bang on the glass. Every time I heard the glass crack, I flinched. I looked at Tony, who was scurrying around.

"What are you doing?" I asked, going to help Steve up and wrapped his bite mark up. Steve gave a nod of thanks and we both flinched when we heard a violent crack on the glass. Not much longer...

"Um, I'm trying to quickly rig a device that I can carry so we can contact the others." Tony said while scurrying around. He wasn't looking at the window, but, like the rest of us, he heard the cracks and shrieking of the zombies on the other side.

"Well, hurry up. We don't have much time." I said looking at the window. It resembled a demented spider's web. I could barely see anything on the other side because it was that destroyed. Come on Tony. The glass got worse and the shrieks got louder. Tony was being too slow in my opinion. I could feel Steve backing up and feel myself doing the same.

"Ha! Got it, let's see if it works!" Tony shouted; the triumph was short lived. The glass was about to give way. He flicked what looked what could be some sort of walkie-talkie.

"Hey Bruce, you there buddy?" Tony asked, speaking into it.

"_Yeah Tony, I'm here." _He said. Tony breathed a sigh of relief. Steve and I could have done the same thing if we didn't here another loud bang on the glass.

"_Tony, what was that?"_ Bruce asked on the other end. Tony looked at the glass and paled. We needed to run, now!

"Bye Brucie." Tony said quickly before quickly flicking of the walkie-talkie and booking it out of the lab, Steve and me not far behind him. Not long after we literally sprinted from the room, the zombies finally got through the glass.

"Anywhere else you want to try genius?" I asked sarcastically as we ran behind one another, trying to put as much distance between us and them.

"Why are you being sarcastic with me?" Tony asked. He was leading, then Steve, then me; a really bad place for me if you ask me.

"Because you led us to the lab which later became yet another failed attempt to hide us." I said.

"If I recall, you led the zombies to the first hideout." Tony shot back at me. I was about to make a retort when Steve looked behind him and gave me a stern look. It shut me up, that's for sure. Steve didn't need any more trouble, not with that bite make of his.

"Enough guys, all right? We just need to be careful." Steve said. I nodded; there wasn't anywhere to hide, unless you count the occasional door that looked to be a storage closet. We weren't risking opening any of them in case there were more zombies lying in wait in there. We heard hurried shuffling and stopped talking, focusing on surviving rather than arguing and conversing. I whipped around and fired a couple of my exploding arrows, trying to dent the numbers. I whipped back around and we ran around a corner and Tony stopped.

"Okay, why are we stopping?" I asked Tony.

"Might as well get rid of the rest of them." He said, I shrugged and nodded. I looked at Steve for confirmation, who nodded.

"All right, let's just be careful." I said softly, facing where we know they were coming. I readied an arrow and felt Tony powering up and felt Steve move to have his shield at the ready. They came at us pretty quick. I mean, I had to jump back a couple of times and make sure to be clear of them before I shot a few arrows at them. I ducked when Steve threw his shield at them and didn't rise back up until it was back in his hand. Tony was shooting like crazy at any we missed. By the time the horde that chased us was dead (we made sure they were and not playing possum), blood was coating the walls as well as claw marks. Or what would pass as claws anyways. I sighed and leaned against the wall nearest me; Steve slumped to the ground and sighed in relief. Tony didn't say anything, but you could see the temporary relief in his eyes. Once we were out of here, I will never, ever, ever, complain about another boring mission again. Because then we wouldn't have to deal with things like this ever again.

"Did I ever mention that I hate zombies?" I asked quietly, fearing that if I talked to loud, our respite, however short, would end with another bout of endless running.

"I thought it was implied after what happened today." Tony said; that got a soft chuckle out of all of us. Steve got up off the floor.

"Come on, we can't stay in a hallway. Let's find a room and rest there." Steve said softly. Even though I had my misgivings of opening any more doors, we didn't have any other options. So I nodded and kicked back off the wall and we started walking towards the nearest door. We had to let Tony squeeze, quite literally, past us and clear the room before he waved us inside. Once we were inside, I closed and locked the door as quietly as possible. Turns out, it was a storage room for animals. Like the other rooms, it was larger than it looked.

"So, they were testing it on animals first." I said.

"Sick freaks, they all are." Tony said, shaking his head. I knew he wanted to say a lot more but I knew it would be more swear words then Steve could handle right now. Tony went forward and looked around. "It looks like someone was working on a vaccine as well. Seems they got half way before they were interrupted." He said looking at the notes on the table. Tony flicked on his walkie-talkie.

"Bruce, you there?" he asked.

"_Tony! Thank god! Are you all right? What about the others?" _Bruce asked on the other line almost instantly. I had an idea that Bruce was waiting for Tony to contact him again.

"We're all fine Bruce. Calm down, I have some good news." He said.

"_And what's that?"_ Bruce asked.

"Someone got halfway in making a vaccine." Tony said, listing off the notes at how they got that far. Bruce sounded ecstatic when he spoke.

"_That's awesome! That must be the second part I was missing! Quite ironic but lucky."_ He said.

"Yeah, lucky is one way to put it." Tony said chuckling.

"_All right, I've got the other part you've read off to me down. It should be real easy to make now." _He said. I heard rustling of papers or something. He was getting to work already.

"I'll let you get to work. How long will it take?" Tony asked.

"_Well, with the vaccine information now completed, about an hour. Think you can hang on until then?"_ Bruce asked.

Tony nodded, although he probably knew Bruce couldn't see it. "Yeah, we lasted this long. We just really want to get out of here." He said, admitting.

"_I bet, hang tight guys. Bruce out."_ He said. Tony flicked off the walkie-talkie and smiled at Steve.

"You don't have to worry much longer buddy." He said. Steve nodded and I squeezed his shoulder. He smiled at me a little, and chuckled.

"Almost free guys, almost free." Steve said. I smiled and nodded. I didn't tell him that an hour would seem like an eternity here, an hour of hiding, running and fighting, and fearing for our lives. But I wasn't about to say anything. But, as usual, karma likes to come at the oddest and worst of times. An arm had crashed through the wall and flung an arm around my neck and slammed me into the wall. Good thing that their head wasn't through or I would be royally screwed. Would it suffocate me before getting through here?

"Clint!" Steve and Tony screamed in unison. This was so not good.

**Dun, Dun, Dun! Don't hate me, I love cliffhangers! But I would love thoughts, comments, critique, reviews, and stuff like that. Any thoughts on how Bruce and the others should enter? They will be making an appearance soon. Anyways, like I said, don't hate me. Thank you for following and reading my story. Until next time all my lovely readers and fans, thank you. –Smiles and waves and ducks out of the room-**


	7. Another Friend Hurt

**Chapter six now! Wow, I want to thank all my lovely readers and followers who made my first story a hit. I love you all, really I do. **** Since I did some Steve whump, I went for Clint this time. Tony will get his soon, hehehehe. Enjoy! :D  
**

_**Chapter Six**_

I choke at the grasp on my neck. Why were those two just standing around? They needed to do something before I get suffocated. And suffocating is not the way I want to go out okay? Although, I could see their dilemma, if they attacked or fired at, the blood of the arm holding me in a death grip (no pun intended), could spill blood all over me, and I could become infected. And I didn't have the serum like Steve had to hold the virus back longer. So, in short, they had to figure out a way to get the arm to let me go, or I am screwed. Steve started to pace while Tony glared at the arm like it was going to magically fall off.

"We could jab it until it lets go." Steve said.

"And risk it tightening around Clint more and probably snap his neck? I don't think so." Tony said, shaking his head. Um, I'm right here guys.

"Anytime now guys, really." I sputtered out. That seemed to get their attention.

"Right, uh, sorry." Steve said facing me.

"What if we tighten our grip just enough to where they let go then?" Tony asked.

"Can they even feel?" Steve asked, raising a brow.

"They're still human, somewhat." Tony said softly, shrugging. Steve nodded and went to my other side.

"Hang tight Clint." Steve said, grabbing the arm and tightening his grip on it. I guess the zombie that grabbed me was either in pain or surprise, because it loosened its grip enough for me to wrench myself away from it and stumbling away, coughing and clutching my throat. Steve went quickly to my side and helped me lean against the farthest wall from the flailing arm in the wall.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked; I nodded a bit jerkily.

"Other than trying to catch my breath and the bruises I know are going to be there, I'm fine." I said coughing a bit as I said this. Steve squeezed my shoulder and looked at the flailing arm in the wall.

"Maybe we should move." Steve said while looking at the arm.

"Are you kidding? We're safe as long as-." Tony said, trailing off because the wall started coming apart.

"Okay, never mind, let's go." Tony said quickly, not even thinking twice with going into a vent again. Steve went in and had to help me climb in as we made our way away from the room.

"You haven't forgotten that these things can travel through the vents right?" I asked Tony.

"No, I have not forgotten. Do you think that I would have gotten in here if we if had any other options?" Tony asked; he did have a point. We certainly wouldn't be crawling through vents if we had any other ways out of the rooms we were in. We crawled through the vents, hearing the room we were in become swarmed with the zombies. We looked at each other and tried to crawl faster.

"Man, I hate this." I said.

"Not the only one." Tony muttered. Steve nodded, agreeing with him, not that I blame him. We crawled through the vents in silence until I heard an all too familiar sound. He shuffling sound, we looked at each other and crawled faster. We needed to find a vent to get out. After a few moments of hurried crawling, the shuffling sound got louder. We looked behind us and, sure enough, they were coming closer. We sure didn't mean to, but we screamed. They squeezed me in the front, basically putting me end over end until I landed in front of the two of them. Once that was done, I crawled as fast as I could to the nearest vent. I kicked it out and flung myself out of it. Tony came next and Steve last. We bolted out the door that we saw and locked it and raced down the hallways...again. Can we please have a change of scenery?

"This is getting ridiculous." I said, muttering.

"You have any other bright ideas? Because we would love to hear them instead of running around Hawk-ass, I mean really." Tony said. Again with the horrible nicknames, one of these times I'll do it to him. We'll see who's laughing then.

"Mock me one more time Tin Man." I said. I heard Tony sputter indignantly, I smirked but said nothing. We ran down another hallway but had to stop and skid the other way and run out that hallway because the zombies had found us.

"Clint!" Tony yelled at me, like it was my fault. Well, I'll concede to half of it being my fault. But how I was supposed to know they would choose that hallway?

"Not my fault they wanted to choose that hallway. Don't yell at me like I'm a god damned child." I said. We stopped arguing to watch where we were going. We saw a door and I knew that the zombies weren't far behind us. I shoved them, I refuse to say I shoved too hard, and we all fell into the room. Tony and Steve slammed to the floor while I sailed into the wall. A metal wall, my head smacked into the wall and I slammed to the ground. I spun around, ignoring the pain in my head and pulled out an exploding arrow and let it fly to the middle of the group. The horde of zombies exploded. Once that threat was taken care of, I stumbled to the door while the other two staggered up. I closed and locked the door and I turned to look at them.

"Well, that's solved." I said. I felt my vision begin to black out and the next thing I knew, I was in the arms of Steve, who looked down at me worried.

"You must have hit your head pretty hard Clint." He said softly. I winced, even though Steve's voice was at a whisper, my head throbbed. Well, anyone's head would throb if you slammed it into a metal wall. Steve helped me lean against the nearest wall. Tony had appeared near my head and was looking at my head where the injury was.

"Pretty large bump, better be careful. All right Clint?" Tony asked. I nodded and winced.

"Yeah, it's going to hurt for a while. Might have a concussion; try not to hurt your head anymore, all right? Tony asked, probing my head wound. I winced and wanted to violently move his hand away but Steve was way ahead of me. I gave him a look of gratitude. First Steve, now me, these zombies really liked causing injuries. All we needed was Tony to get injured somehow, which, by our luck, was bound to happen. Which reminds me...I looked at Steve carefully.

"How are you holding up Steve?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I still have a long window. An hour can't go by fast enough." Steve said.

"Ain't that the truth, you're not the only one." I said, earning snickers from them both. Good to know they still had a sense of humor. Oh, I know that Tony has a sense of humor. It's just a real twisted sense of humor.

"They won't be long. It may seem like forever, but it isn't." Steve said. I nodded, but when you're in something from a horror movie, even an hour seems like five. I tried to stand but Steve kept me down.

"Stay down all right? Save your energy. We'll get you out of here when we need to." Steve said. I trusted both of these guys. We may act like misbehaving children and not look like we get along but at the end of it all, it's these guys I want by my side. My god I sound sappy. Must be the concussion doing it. Tony was on the other side of the room, guarding the door. He was glaring at it like he dared for anything to come through that door. We didn't need to be jinxed.

"I'm not going to jinx us." Tony said. Oops, must have said that out loud.

"Speak for yourself." I said.

"Hey, I'm not the one with a concussion." Tony said to me.

"Guys, knock it off! Clint, you're not helping your head with your arguing. Tony, don't goad him." Steve reprimanded.

"But it's so fun." Tony said. What were we, five? Obviously Steve thought so.

"Quit acting like children you two. It's not helping." He said.

"Sorry." Tony and I said in unison. Tony suddenly went silent, no reprimand or anything.

"Tony, what's up?" Steve asked.

"I thought I heard something." Tony said. This time we heard it but it was far off somewhat? What was that noise?

**Oooooh! What is that noise? Is it another version of a zombie? Is it the other Avengers? And you'll have to wait and find out. Tony whump is next since I hurt the other two and it didn't seem fair to leave Tony out. Read and Review. :)  
**


	8. Another Injury and Potential Relief

**Onto chapter 7! So do you like Tony's, Steve's, and Clint's friendship? Is it all right? It's not too OOC is it? I'm trying to make it as real as possible. If you have any questions, concerns, critique, comments, or anything, don't be afraid to contact me. Now, on with the story!**

_**Chapter Seven**_

Steve and I listened as hard as we could. Tony backed off from the door just in case. You never know what could be coming from behind the door. It was slow but big steps. Not the Hulk by a long shot. It shook the walls as it came closer to where we were. We all looked at each other, tense and terrified. Not that any of us would ever admit it. The loud steps stopped at the door and Tony flung himself to the farthest wall to avoid the door being flung at him. It was a zombie, but this zombie was huge, bigger, stronger, dare I say...fatter than the others.

"That doesn't look good." Tony whispered. Like that would help at all. The zombie...thing turned towards and lumbered towards us.

"Definitely not good, so not good, I don't have to tell you guys to run. Go!" Tony yelled at us as he fired at the zombie and up we were in the vents again. We escaped out of another vent and went out the door to that room.

"Okay, so now we have regular zombies and one ginormous one after us. What next?" Tony asked, rolling his eyes. I wanted to slap him. You don't ask that in the middle of something like this. Then it's bound to get worse.

"Tony, don't jinx us." I said.

"I'm not going to jinx us." Tony said, rolling his eyes. At that point, another ginormous zombie crashed its way through a wall towards us.

"Want to rethink that statement?" I retorted, backing away and running. The other two weren't far behind me.

"Shut up Clint." Tony said. Gee, what a comeback...not. We were chased until we came to a dead end hallway. This was just great, something that we don't need, we had no choice but to turn back in the direction we were running from. We turned to the monster lumbering towards us. Steve and I looked up after feeling a cool blast of air. We raised our brows at each other and I sighed. Steve knocked the vent out with his shield so we could get in.

"Tony, come on." I said, waving at him to come.

"You guys go. I'll handle this guy." He said. I looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Are you insane? You could get crushed, ripped to shreds or infected. Get over here." I said.

Tony shook his head. "No way, I'll be fine. Go, now." He said, facing the ginormous zombie. It was getting too close for Tony to escape now so I jumped into the opening, hearing Tony fire at the zombie not long after.

"We can't just leave him here." Steve said.

"He said he's fine. Now, come on. We can't stay here." I said. We moved away reluctantly and crawled to the next room. Which took about 10 minutes of crawling to get there; I was getting real tired of vents. Once we were back at the Tower I wasn't going near any vents for a year.

"Do you think Tony's okay?" Steve asked worriedly. I looked at him and nodded.

"He's tough, he can handle it." I said squeezing his shoulder in comfort. Steve nodded, smiling slightly at my effort to lighten the mood a bit.

"Should we stay here or do we keep moving?" Steve asked. We both knew that whatever room we went to wouldn't last long. But we didn't want to be too far away from Tony. In case he needed help or to find us easily.

"Let's stay here. It's a risk. But Tony will find us easier if we stay in one spot." I said. Steve nodded at that fact and leaned against the wall, not wanting to get too comfortable. I perched on top of the tallest thing I could find and waited. As long as we were quiet, I think we stood a chance of staying here long term. We heard Tony firing not too far off. But that could have been the echo of the vents carrying the sound of it to us. Regardless, we still felt apprehensive and worried for him. After a while the firing stopped and we looked at each other. We heard crashing noises through the vent that made us jump. What was going on over there? I went towards the vents when Steve vaulted off the wall and slammed into me, slamming me into yet another wall. My head did not need such abuse right now.

"What the hell Steve." I manage to say. Steve backed off to let me breath. It was then I noticed that the wall that was across us from before, perfectly intact, wasn't anymore. I looked around Steve and saw Tony getting up shakily. He turned to us, favoring his left leg. I groaned inwardly. He had better not have something. We don't have the strength to lift Tony in that suit of his.

"Hey guys." He said, dusting himself off. Really, of all things to say to us and he says that?

"Really Stark, really, that really nice way to start out things, after getting thrown through a wall you say that? How about that injury of yours? Going to clue us in on that?" I asked, annoyed.

"Would you rather we do this somewhere where we won't get torn to bits?" Tony said, looking back at where he was thrown then back to us. Then it occurred to me: it was that ginormous zombie that threw him through the wall. Well, that changes things a little. We could hear the zombie lumbering loudly towards us.

"It's time to go everyone, let's get the hell out of here." I said, going to Tony, stopping and looking at him, silently asking him if he needed help. He shook his head and we ran out of there before the thing could get there. We stopped after a while, breathing heavily.

"I would like to go five minutes without almost getting killed. Is that too much to ask?" I asked in an exasperated voice.

"In here, where we are right now, yes." Tony said. Tony grimaced as he moved his leg. I looked down at it. The metal wasn't shredded, but it looked to be more tightly against Tony's leg.

"You sure that's not broken?" I asked, pointing to it. Tony nodded slightly, looking at me.

"Yeah, otherwise, the way the armor is around my leg probably would have shattered my leg up to a certain point. I certainly wouldn't be able to put weight on it, let alone run with it." He explained. I nodded, it made sense.

"Come on, let's keep moving." Steve said. I nodded and helped Tony off against the wall where he had been leaning. After hearing more noises and shrieks behind us that we cared to hear, we sped up a bit. I had to help Tony, stubborn ass. A wall exploded and we skidded to a stop while trying to see through all the dust and debris. We could hear a commotion and we all looked ahead, wide-eyed.

"We're dead, we're so screwed." I said.

"If we're dead then why isn't the thing that made the wall explode coming towards us?" Tony asked. Huh, good question. Although, just to be safe, we backed off a bit. Better safe than sorry, and really, who wants to be near something that just exploded? Not me. We looked at each other and almost relaxed when we were lifted off of our feet by the building shaking. Something was coming towards and rapidly. And it was too fast for one of other ginormous zombies. I got an arrow ready and waited.

**So, what do you think? I think I gave you a hint as to who finally made an appearance. But let's see if you can guess anyways. This story is by no means finished. What? You think I would end a story in a scary lab? Please, this story is going to have a happy ending. : P**


	9. The Gang's All Here

**Another chapter onward, like I said, this story is by no means over. I mean, they have to catch the guy who tried to make the serum in the first place and all that. That part I'm still turning over in my mind. I love that all of you are tuning in to this story. **** Now, on with the show! –Waves and bows-**

_**Chapter Eight**_

"Clint, wait a second!" Tony said to me. I turned to him, scowling.

"Why?" I asked. The loud thud sending me to ground and the gruff growl was my answer.

"Hulk, baby, where were you?" Tony asked in his typical fashion towards the green giant. The Hulk grunts in greeting then points to Steve.

"Star-man needs help." The Hulk grunted. Tony nodded.

"That he does big guy. Mind giving Bruce back? We kind of need him. And no offense big guy but we don't need you crushing the vaccine." He said softly, smiling.

The Hulk relented and soon shrank back to Bruce. I put my bow and arrows down and caught him.

"There you go buddy." I said softly. We heard footsteps and looked up to see Natasha and Thor running towards us.

"We got held up, sorry about that." Natasha said going to Bruce and giving him some pants and a shirt she learned to bring along with her. Bruce blushed and got dressed quickly. He went to Steve and put his hand out to Natasha, who gave him the vaccine. He got a syringe out and filled it with the vaccine. He cleaned the area as best as was allowed.

"Okay, besides a prick that's the only pain you'll feel." Bruce said. Steve nodded and let Bruce press the needle into his flesh. Once the vaccine was in Steve, he smiled. He was going to be okay. Now that crisis was over. Tony looked relieved, or as relieved as he could when he was leaning against a wall he apparently had been thrown against. Man, his leg must be killing him. Much like my head was killing me. But I wasn't going to say anything, much like Tony. But Bruce was good at observing.

"Where are you too hurt? And don't lie to me; we're in a hallway full of zombies. No fooling around right now." He said seriously. Tony and I nodded.

"My head is what's killing me. I got slammed into a wall." I said. Bruce turned to Tony, raising a brow. Tony sighed and gestured to his leg.

"One of those ginormous zombies grabbed me by the leg and swung me through a wall." He said. Bruce nodded and looked at Tony first, seeing as his was potentially more dangerous than mine.

"Well, as soon as we can we'll have to get this part of the suit off to see the damage." He said.

"We can't really do that here." Tony said.

"It's all the more reason to get out of here Stark." Natasha chimed in. Bruce then walked to him and shined a light in my eyes. I jerked back when my head seared in pain.

"Clint, stay still." He said, grabbing my chin to check my eyes again. Tony winced in sympathy. Concussions were a bitch to have.

"Well, you definitely have a concussion. I'm surprised you don't have worse with being in this place." He said.

"We were careful, quick to evade, and ran mostly." I said. The sweaty appearance of us kind of was making the point. Steve and Tony nodded in agreement.

"Well, you're all lucky. Are ready to get out of here?" Bruce asked. We nodded.

"Hell yes!" We all said in unison. Bruce, Natasha and Thor chuckled at this.

"But question: how are we getting out of here?" Tony asked. They couldn't go out the way they came. There were so many hallways that the zombies could have filled them back up again. And Bruce, Natasha and Thor looked like they went through a storm themselves. Speaking of which...

"Bruce? Why did you Hulk out?" Steve asked. Bruce rubbed the back of his neck in all too familiar gesture of embarrassment.

"A zombie jumped out at me. Needless to say, the Other Guy didn't like it." He said. Tony smothers a laugh, not wanting to attract the zombies to them.

"All right, enough talk. Let's get out of here." I said, looking at all of them.

"I'm all with Hawkie on this one." Tony said.

"Seriously man, cut it out with the nicknames, none of them are funny." I said, glaring at Tony.

"Just watch. Someone is going to call you one of my nicknames one day." Tony said, smiling smugly.

"Bite me." I barked back. Bruce sighed.

"Guys, anytime you want to get out of here, I'm good for it." He said. I looked at him and Tony had the decency to look a little embarrassed.

"All right, let's get out of here." Tony said, clapping his hands together.

"If only it were that easy." I muttered.

"No kidding. We had to dodge and evade a lot more than we had to." Natasha said, shaking her head.

"Great, Natasha had trouble getting through here. And she's like some crazy ninja." Tony said.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or insult." Natasha said as she started to walk past us.

"Take it how you will, I'm just saying." Tony said.

"If I were you, I'd shut the hell up right now. You know, before you're dodging more than just bullets." I said to Tony is warning. Tony actually listened to me for once and clamped his mouth shut. Good for him, he's learning.

"Good boy." I said, snickering.

"I'm not a dog." Tony said muttering before following us. We followed in a line, Natasha, Thor, Bruce, me, Tony and Steve. Again, not a good thing when this place was crowded full of zombies. And not all of them were small.

"Just how did you guys get away so many times?" Bruce asked.

"We used vents mostly." Steve said softly.

"Yeah, and remind never to use them again for a year. I'm sick and tired of traveling in them." I said.

"There's something I never thought I would hear you say Clint." Natasha said ahead of me. I couldn't reply because I was slammed into a wall. All I could think was, *Again with the walls.* One of those big ginormous zombies had me by the throat. And let me tell you, it wasn't a pleasant feeling. Trying to get out of its grip only seemed to anger it and make it tighten its grip more.

"Clint!" I heard everyone scream in unison.

*Oh, there's a familiar chant.* I thought, trying to squeeze air through my lungs. I felt myself being lifted up in the air and my throat squeezed more. Again with the suffocation, at this rate, I was probably going to die from a head injury or suffocation. I vaguely heard shots being fired. That's Natasha definitely. I then felt the ginormous zombie get knocked back a little bit. It loosened its grip enough to get a deep breath of air before tightening its grip again. That would be Steve. I then felt blasted away from the group; that would be Tony. The ginormous decided that it would deal with the others first and hurled me threw a wall.

I was definitely getting Tony back for this. I don't care how, but I would get him back for this. A few minutes later, a heard multiple hurried footsteps later. I felt my head being lifted and settled on something. I focused my eyes and realized it was Natasha.

"Clint, stay with us." She said, worried like I've never seen her before. Did I really look that bad?

"Clint, don't you dare close your eyes. You hear me?" Tony voice asked, coming from my right, somewhere out of my line of vision. You can't really expect me to do that. I was almost suffocated and thrown through a wall after all. I felt black covering my vision and my eyes feeling heavier then I wanted them to.

"Sorry guys." I said, hearing a soft curse before the blackness took me.

**Uh-oh! Poor Clint! Somehow I like hurting him in this. I'm going to be switching to someone else's POV, because really, why would I write a POV when the person is unconscious? Wouldn't make sense right? Tell me which POV you want it to be in. Oh, reviews are much welcomed. Don't hate me! –hides behind the couch in case anything is thrown at me- **


	10. Splitting Up

**I have been enjoying writing this story and I hope you have enjoyed reading it so far. So sorry for the Clint whump; can't have a horror story without a lot of whump. Whatever alternate POV is picked is you're getting, so choose it wisely. A hard choice I know. Now, chapter nine begins now!**

_**Chapter Nine**_

_***Tony's POV***_

Everything had gone to hell as soon as we had entered this place. First there was zombies, then there was all these god forsaken vents, then Steve got bitten, running around, hiding, more running around, getting hurt, more running around, then finally, when the others got here and I thought we'd be home free, Clint gets hurt. Seriously, does that guy have a target on him or something? Clint looked bad, and I'm not saying that sarcastically. Being thrown through a wall and suffocated can do that to you. I had the suit to protect me, Clint didn't.

I heard Clint say something like, "Sorry guys." Before he blacked out, I let out a soft curse and looked at Natasha. She looked more worried than I've ever seen her.

"Great, how are we going to get out of here now? Bullseye here is out and his exploding arrows are what got us out of a few tight spots." I said.

"We'll get out of here. It'll just be a bit harder with one of us out of the equation." Natasha said softly. Natasha looked at Steve, who nodded and strapped his shield on his back and went and carefully as he could manage, picked up Clint bridal style. I won't be able to let that go now. Who's the blackmailer now? We all stepped out of the gigantic hole in the wall and continued on from where we were interrupted.

"Question guys, how are we going to dodge and evade zombies if we have to consider Hawkie-boy here?" I asked, walking in a single file line again. I'm pretty sure no one likes walking like this anymore.

"Good question, one I have no answer to." Bruce said shrugging. I sighed and shook my head.

"Great, so we think on our feet? That would work if the zombies weren't faster than us." I said.

"Way to be optimistic Tony." Steve scolded; I stuck my tongue out at him. Not that he would see it since if he turned around at all he would probably run into something, most likely who was ever in front of him. But time to be serious, which, I know, sometimes I can barely manage. But Clint needs medical attention. No need to act like a six-year-old when he needs help as soon as possible. So, all in all, I say nothing, knowing that arguing is useless and won't be of any help.

But boy, will I make up for it when everything dies down. But, back to the present, not that I ventured very far in the first place, despite everyone thinking I zone out at in appropriate times. I can just see everyone's faces in my mind about my suit making all the noise. Not my fault that we just had to come here and have this crisis happen, it's not like I made this happen.

"Is there any way to quiet that loud noise?" Thor asked. I flinched a little. Thor's voice was about as worse as my suit, maybe just slightly worse.

"Afraid not buddy. It's metal, and the only protection I have." I said softly. Thor gave a grunt, albeit a rather loud one, in agreement. We all heard the shuffling noise at exactly the same time. Well, maybe not exactly, but most of us stiffened. Thor was a bit late on the reaction. His voice and my suit didn't go well together. But we all started hurrying, me grimacing the whole time because of the damn suit. And Steve was vulnerable, again. But for a good reason, he was the one carrying Clint. He had no way of defending both of them. I guess that is where I come in.

By the time my train of thought came back to the present, we were basically running. I turned and looked behind me. Ah, so that's why. I have got to start paying attention where it's needed. The zombies were moving towards us rapidly. In a tidal wave like fashion, the thought of having them landing on top of me like a wave was a scary thing. I blasted the zombies without thinking and turned back around.

"Tony!" Steve scolded, turning his head around to look at me.

"Hey, if you want to have zombies come down on top of you, be my guest. But in no way is that happening to me." I retorted back to him.

"On another note, does anyone have any idea how to get out of this one?" I asked them while running. I was getting real tired of running. When I get home, I'll be sitting and relaxing. Well, not really relaxing since I need to fix my suit. But that's not the point.

"I've seen the blueprints to this place. There should be a door with another hallway that should be the way out up here somewhere." Bruce said. What a lifesaver my science buddy is!

"Natasha, take a right up here." Bruce said. Natasha nodded, or at least understood because we were sprinting after her after she took a sharp right.

"It might be good to not leave us behind." I called to her.

"Then maybe you need to be faster Stark." She said.

"I would, but my suit isn't made of aluminum." I said sarcastically. Bruce told Natasha to take a left and then another right after she passes two side hallways. She did as she was told, while everyone else tried to keep up. Occasionally I would have to blast away some zombies. I had to put my faceplate up for that. You know, in case the blood went for my face. Which it did, for everyone's information, I do not want to see what's all over me. I'd rather just take a shower once I'm able and not think about it.

"Almost there, we take another left then we should see a door that leads to the hallway that leads to the way out." Bruce said. Right as Bruce said that is when things started turning really ugly. Zombies were behind us, that we already knew of. But there were a great number of them coming out of the side hallways. There was no way we could all dodge and avoid the zombies the way we were.

"Uh, guys?" I asked them, getting more than a little nervous. Although I would never admit it, not that anyone would call me out on it. That was normally Clint's job.

"Split up! We'll meet in that hallway somehow." Steve said. I actually agreed with Capsicle there. So that's what we did. Steve carried Clint off a right hallway which wasn't full of zombies, Natasha kept going straight, and Thor ran off diagonally from me and Bruce. Bruce and I looked at one another.

"Good luck." I said to him. I handed some clothes, knowing he would need them.

"You too Tony, be careful." Bruce said, taking them and put them in a bag that would stretch with him when the Other Guy came out. A recent invention I came up with before leaving for this mission. Then we were off. I used the vents and I heard the Other Guy come out not too long after. Bruce wouldn't have to worry about getting infected now. I sighed, now I knew how Clint felt while going through these vents. They were used too much to be healthy. And plus, I was getting tired of using them as an escape route just as much as Clint and Steve. I heard the splats and, dare I say felt them being slammed into the walls and right below me. Not on the floor, but on the bottom of the vents I was using. I was flying around like a pinball machine marble at some points.

After a while I got far enough away to where I wasn't slamming into the walls of the vents. What a relief that was. I was already battered as it was. I just hope that the others were okay. Especially Steve and Clint, because man, did Clint get the short straw this time, I do not envy the pain he is going to be in. I sighed and shook my head as I crawled through the vents for what felt like the thousandth time. Suddenly the vents, or at least part of it, gave way. I fell through it and landed on the ground amongst the dust. I coughed a few times and got myself to lean against the wall. But someone was in the room with me.

"Man of Iron." Thor said.

"Hey Pointbreak, when did you get in here?" I asked.

"I was running from those deformed beings. There were many of them. I also hit the thing above me to cave in the area they were in." He said. Ah, so that explains why the vent system gave way. It was Thor's fault. Go freaking figure.

I nodded, "That's always been a problem. And if I have this right, it was your fault that I fell out just now?" I asked.

Thor shuffled his feet, an answer enough. "Yes, I am sorry. I needed to get rid of them." He said.

"It's all right Pointbreak. I'm alive, that's all that counts." I said. I finally looked around. The vent where I was at was destroyed and metal points were showing from where the metal fell away. It was too dangerous to go through there now. Unless you wanted to be cuts to ribbons trying to get in there, we were in a smaller supply closet. Paper, syringes, glass tubes, and what smelled like bleach were all in here. Great, the smell of bleach always gives me a headache. If that wasn't enough, I was more than ready to take the risk and get out of this room and run the rest of the way to our way out.

"Are you ready to take a risk Pointbreak?" I asked him. Thor looked at the door where we would go out of and nodded. I nodded back and opened it. And in a flash we were running, taking turns killing zombies on our way to the door.

**And that is chapter nine everyone! I hope you like the newest chapter. I hope I did Tony and Thor all right. If not, just tell me. Give me reviews, I adore them. I will update soon. Thank you for all my faithful readers! I couldn't have made this story without you reading it. Give yourselves a pat on the back. **


	11. Almost There

**Okay, to Steve's POV. I hope I do his all right as I did with the others. I am happy that so many are still tuning into this story. I didn't think it would get this far! **** Without you, fellow readers, this story wouldn't be here. :)  
**

_**Chapter Ten**_

_***Steve's POV***_

I hated that we had to split up when we were so close to getting out of her. I no longer had to worry about becoming one of those things. But we had Clint to worry about. He was unconscious and couldn't defend himself. When I saw him lying there, pale as a sheet and not getting up with his usual energy, I knew it was bad. Plus, Tony had cursed, which he doesn't often do around me, knowing my reaction and all. But we were all worried so I had let it slide. I had taken a side hallway not yet filled with zombies. It was the safest way for Clint. I heard everyone else spilt up not long after I took myself away from the group. I thought we would be home free, at least for me and Clint, when a few zombies were skulking around the corner.

I saw a door and opened it as quietly as I could and slipped inside, trying to close it while I had Clint in my arms. They hadn't seen me. Small relief, I think their smart. Because every time they see a closed door, they seem to want to tear it down. Now what? I couldn't make any noise of any kind, seeing as these things had pretty good hearing. I set Clint on the ground carefully. He looked at him in my kneeling position. Even unconscious he looked stressed. Maybe because all the pain he was in was hurting him even if he couldn't consciously feel it right now. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair before rising and starting to pace in the small space we were in.

"What am I going to do? Clint's unconscious so he's of no help." I said to myself. I look at Clint every time I pass him. I was the team's leader and look what we had to do in order to protect ourselves. Splitting up more than once and ducking, dodging, and evading every chance we got. Where did all of these things come from anyways? It was only a matter of time before those zombies were pounding on the door and walls where we were hiding. I had to think of something, and think quickly. I had just finished that thought when the doorknob jingled. I readied my shield and thought about it for a second. Zombies didn't use doors, ever, they burst through them, and they didn't use a doorknob. I jumped a bit when the door swung open and Tony entered, then I saw a brief slash of light then Thor lumbered in with Tony and Tony closed the door. Tony turned and did a double take when he saw us.

"What part of 'split up' do we not understand?" he asked, flinging his hands in the air for emphasis. I had relaxed my defensive stance at that point. Tony's face grew serious again and I followed his gaze and sighed.

"He still hasn't woken up. He hasn't even moved." I said.

"It's all the more reason to get out of this hell hole, a more then good enough reason." Tony muttered, going and kneeling beside Clint. Tony felt for a pulse and shook his head.

"There's a pulse there. But it's a little jumpy for my liking." He said. I was afraid he was going to say something like that. We needed to leave. Tony must have seen the look on my face because he shook his head.

"No, no Steve, bad idea. We need to lay low." He said.

"What is 'laying low' when these things can hear everything?" I asked; a little irritated with him.

"Good point." Tony muttered, frowning and looking at the door.

"Maybe it is good for us to leave and fight on and get help for our fallen comrade." Thor said, making it a statement, not a question. I actually agreed with him on that. Clint did need help. So we needed to pull some more risks to get him that help.

"All right, but let's be careful. Can't have another person down, now can we?" I asked them. They both nodded at me.

"I'll go out first. Give you some cover fire. Then Thor, then you Steve, can carry out Clint." Tony said. I nodded; I wasn't arguing who was in charge anymore. We were focused on one person right now that needed us the most. Tony went out first, the shrieking came almost instantly. Thor leapt out the door and covered Tony. I had already picked up Clint and hurried out the door. Tony was in front and Thor behind, forming some sort of barrier around me and Clint. I was a little relieved but that wouldn't last long if we stayed put too long. I wasn't about to complain about speeding things up. I could smell burned flesh and it almost made me gag. Imagine how Thor and Tony must feel like.

"We get out of this; I'm not eating meat for a week. Not after something like this. I swear I'll turn vegetarian." I heard Tony say over the chaos. Like he would deliver on that promise, stay away from meat for a few days maybe, but I guarantee he would give in before a week was out. But I didn't get to say anything because Thor and Tony just had to use their abilities at the same time. The explosion knocked us all off our feet. I lost my hold on Clint.

"Clint!" I yelled, slamming into the ground. I grunted and had to fight off the zombies that now were coming for me. So it was me, Thor and Tony protecting Clint. There was so many of them. As soon as we knocked down a load of them, more would fill in their place. Like I asked before: where were all these things coming from? There couldn't have been that many people here. We were being overwhelmed pretty easily, since they lashed out and attacked us in different ways. I was in no way going to be bitten again. That was something I was not going to go through again.

"You be careful there Steve." Tony said, echoing my thoughts. I simply nodded and continued attacking the zombies. Blood was everywhere, great lobes of it. The smell wasn't too great either. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. We were breathing pretty heavily by now. Pretty soon things died down and Tony and Thor sagged against the walls both opposite them while I simply sank to the floor in relief.

"Glad that's over." I said, breathing heavily. Tony nodded in agreement, Thor merely grunted in agreement. I sighed and got up on my feet somewhat shakily, the adrenaline leaving my system. I didn't see the horrified looks on my teammate's faces.

"STEVE!" they screamed in unison. I turned and a lone zombie lunged at me. I would have made its mark if it suddenly wouldn't have dropped dead in mid-air. I looked at it then I noticed an arrow. I looked to where I left Clint and saw him shakily withdraw his bow down to his side.

"Clint!" We all said in unison.

"There's a familiar chant." I heard him say. I saw him sway and rushed over and caught him.

"Easy buddy, take it easy." I said.

"Can someone please catch me up here?" Clint asked, his pain-glazed eyes roving over the three of us, his skin too pale for our liking. But he was awake and coherent, which was fantastic.

"Clint." Said a voice, we all looked to see Natasha come running towards us. Bruce as well, Bruce quickly kneeled by Clint and looked him over before looking over at us. We got the look, the all too familiar 'He needs a doctor' look. Something we never get used to seeing. The reunion was short-lived, however, when another wave of zombies decided to find us where Natasha and Bruce just walked down from.

"Okay, escape first, talk later." Tony said. We all nodded and I helped Clint to his feet and we raced to the door that would lead to a short hallway and to our freedom. We lunged for the door and piled ourselves into the hallway and locked it.

"Now what are we going to do, huh? This hallway isn't exactly short." Tony said sharply. That was a good question, would he have minded if we answered that while we were moving? I certainly didn't want to be crushed by rubble. We moved quickly away from the door and all but sprinted for the way out.

**End of chapter ten. They will get out of that awful place in the next chapter and back to the tower. This story is getting nearer and nearer to its end. But I've enjoyed writing this to the fullest. :) Not done yet, but close. **** Read and review. :)**


	12. Last Battle and the Narrow Escape

**Back to Clint's POV; who missed him narrating? I, for one, missed it while I had to write him being down and out. Like I said, they'll get out of here and back to the tower. :) I'm not sure where I'm going to go after getting them back to the tower. But I'm sure I'll think of something. :) If not, it's good if I get them home. **** On to chapter eleven!:)**

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_***Clint's POV***_

I came to feeling sore all over; I grimaced and forced myself upright. I barely had time to look around before my reflexes automatically went to my bow and arrows and shot at a zombie lunging at Steve. They obviously didn't see me until they connected the dots and saw the damn arrow. They all said my name at the same time. Couldn't they say anything other than that? But I humored them.

"There's a familiar chant." I had said to them. My vision grayed out for a second and when it cleared, Steve was holding onto me. Déjà vu much?

"Someone fill me in here." I heard myself saying. But I didn't think they got to answer because Natasha and Bruce appeared. When did they have to split up? This is why I hated being out of the loop. Bruce took a quick look at me, he got that familiar look that every kid would know before going to see a doctor. Not that I would be complaining any. I was then helped to my feet rather hurriedly. I heard the weird shuffling sound and said nothing. I knew what that sound was. We leapt for the door that led to a hallway that led to our way out. We had to put all our weight on it to close and lock it.

I vaguely heard Tony say something but really I just wanted to get away from this door. Zombies had a habit of making a mess, quite literally. Then, I think it was Natasha, tapped my shoulder and it took a minute for my brain to compute that gesture. I heard her leave my side: they were sprinting to the door for our way out. I recovered and ran as fast as my abused and tired limbs could carry me. Apparently everyone else felt the same.

"How far away is the door?" I asked Bruce.

"Not far." He said simply while running like the rest of us. I heard the walls fly apart and the shrieking getting louder.

"Gonna have to be more specific than that." I said picking up the pace a bit.

"We're about 10 minutes away from the door." Bruce said. 10 minutes didn't make me feel any better. But I didn't say anything as all of us sprinted towards the door. Or where we thought it was. It was then the lights went out. We had to stop to avoid running into walls and more than likely each other.

"Great, they got to the circuits. This is going to turn interesting." Tony said somewhere to my right, a bit ahead of me.

"Why's that?" I heard Bruce ask.

"Because now we have to see who comes out worst. Us or them." He said.

"I really don't want to find out." I heard Steve somewhere near me.

"Yeah, how about we keep moving? Slowly, no telling where they're hiding now." Natasha said. I assumed we all nodded because it was pitch black. We started forward at a slow walking pace. We jumped at every noise because we couldn't see very well. Maybe five feet in front of us, we needed some light, damn it!

"Tony, give us some light, damn it." I said.

"Are you insane? Or you concussion making you insane?" Tony asked, I imagine with a dumbfounded expression.

"Yeah well, I can't see a damn thing. Neither can the others. The last thing I want to walk right into one of those zombies." I said.

"He has a point." Bruce whispered.

"I agree with the man with many arrows." Thor said, his voice rumbling softly, if you can call it that. Tony sighed and turned on one of his repulsors to give us some light. But it was like karma was out to get me. You know how I said I didn't want to run into one of those things in the dark? Well, apparently one had waited for us and when Tony turned on the light from his repulsors, it was right there in front of him, with an evil look on its face. I'll admit I screamed and jumped back. But only because everyone else did too, Tony had leaped back just in time because the zombie had been just about to bite him. Tony fired his repulsors at it, killing it.

Then, basically, all hell broke loose. We ended up having to separate into groups of two or three to attack them and not be worried of getting bitten. There was Tony and Thor, Natasha and Bruce, who had hulked out after that scare. I guess the big guy really doesn't like zombies. And I had Steve with me. They were coming from everywhere so every now and again, a group would need some help and whoever had the least to deal with dealt with it. I was doing okay for a while. That is until I had to dodge one zombie for Steve to get, which caused me to spin. I had my back to the zombie that had come up from behind me and bit me on the shoulder. I screamed in pain and slammed my arrow into its head.

The pain was excruciating. I felt a jab of something go into my neck before sinking to the ground. The blackness started to surround my vision. I could hear everyone fighting then I felt myself being picked up. I wriggled out of their grip.

"Don't Clint, you're hurt." I heard Steve's voice say. I didn't listen and got onto my feet, my vision blurry. It was then I smelled something. I heard everyone sniffing too.

"We need to get out of here, NOW!" Tony screamed, rushing for the door. I ran after him, the others weren't far behind me. The zombies that we hadn't picked off yet chased us. Or I can only assume since Steve kept telling everyone to run faster. Tony had the door open and was waving furiously. My vision was getting even more blurry but I pressed on. The others, somehow, had gotten in front of me and I was the second to the last one out. We got maybe 10 to 15 feet away from the building before I felt the ground shake violently. I was vaulted into the air and landed rather painfully on the ground. I could feel the heat on my skin.

I struggled to move my leaden limbs a bit further before sinking to the ground. I couldn't move anymore. I felt the rest of my vision give out and surrendered to the blackness. The heard a sound of something landing before slipping into total unconsciousness.

This was definitely not my day.

**That's chapter eleven for you! So, what do you think? Do you hate me for hurting Clint more? I hope you don't. But this story isn't over yet! What was the jab Clint received before he had been picked up? How did the explosion happen? Well, those questions will be answered in the next chapter! :) Stay tuned! :)  
**


	13. All Caring For One

**Well, Clint's been hurt enough, don't you? Chapter twelve is up and running. This is finally where things calm down a bit. I hope you're enjoying this story so far. Another person's POV until Clint wakes up. Until then, enjoy. **

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_***Natasha's POV***_

This wasn't supposed to happen. Not how Fury explained it anyways. But once Tony had commed in the issue, everything was about getting those boys home. Which shouldn't have been a problem except Fury withheld how many people were in there. And when we had got there, it was like a war zone, never mind I actually have had my fair share of killing. But all these people in one day, it was ridiculous. We were happy once we caught up with the other three. But even that was short-lived. Clint got hurt and lost consciousness, making me worry, which I don't show often. And Clint knew that. Shortly after we actually had to go in separate directions, which in my mind was a bad idea. But I didn't voice anything. I just went ahead and hoped Clint was okay. When I was spilt up from the others, I used more ammo then I had in an entire lifetime.

I was worried that I would run out, but it seems luck ran with me when I met up with everyone again. And Clint was conscious, which was good. I was about to relax when it heated up again when zombies came out of nowhere. We finished them off but seemed there was more running at us. We all made it to the door and had locked it and I had to tap Clint on the shoulder to get him to run. It seemed to work...until the power went out of course. Guess who did that? They argued about the power, or like talked about it. It's all the same to me. I told them to move slowly and they seemed to take that to heart. Clint asked for light and even though they couldn't see it, I shook my head vigorously. That was a bad idea. But Tony already turned on one of his repulsors. But one of them was right there in front of him. I screamed, along with everyone else, so I wasn't embarrassed.

Everything went wrong after that. Zombies came everywhere. Bruce and I, or rather, the Hulk, paired up and killed any that came near us. Tony was with Thor and Clint was with Steve. We were picking off the zombies in groups. And sometimes I had to duck for someone to get a stray, or people had to dodge out of the way for everyone else's attacks. No one wants to be attacked by bullets, a shield, arrows, lightening, or fiery balls of energy. Everything was going well until I heard Clint scream. I spun around and saw Clint jamming an arrow into the zombie's head. I saw a bite mark...damn it. I threw a tranquilizer to Steve and he jammed it into Clint's neck. He sank to his knees and Steve tried to help, but Clint, ever so stubborn, wouldn't let himself be carried.

I smelled something the same time Tony screamed that we needed to get out of here. I bolted to the door along with everyone else and 10 to 15 feet later, was vaulted off my feet by the explosion. The heat and not to mention the smell was awful. The explosion sort of looked like a gigantic bonfire, the heat was that intense. Coughing, I got to my feet shakily, looking around at the others and my eyes landed on Clint. He was unconscious.

"Clint!" I exclaimed. Steve stopped me and pointed, the jet had landed near us. Steve picked Clint up and we rushed towards the jet. Once on it, Bruce, who was back to himself; told us to bring him to the medical lab. Once there, Clint was laid down and the vaccine was administered. We all breathed a sigh of relief. Bruce got in an IV for Clint and listed off his injuries.

"Okay, concussion, minor burns, bruising, two broken ribs and two badly bruised, badly twisted ankle, infection from the bite and some various deep cuts and gashes." He listed.

"Did we administer the vaccine in time? And what about internal bleeding, with all Clint's been through, shouldn't that be an issue?" Steve asked. Bruce nodded shortly, finishing the chart before putting it down.

"The vaccine and medication in the IV should get rid of the infection readily enough and we'll have to watch for the internal bleeding, none has shown up as of yet." He said. We all breathed a sigh of relief at that. At least Clint was clear of that. But his injuries would take time to heal, while we had to wait if Clint was in any danger of bleeding internally. Fury came in over the intercom, telling us to meet in the board room. Was this going to be interesting or what? We all left Clint and made our way to the board room. Once there, we sat down, which was a welcome relief to everyone since we had run around like mad.

"It has come to my attention that the facility you were investigating blew up?" Fury asked. I nodded, along with everyone else.

"Care to explain how that happened?" Fury asked, looking directly at Tony, who looked confused and outraged all at once. Can't blame him, seeing as he didn't cause the explosion...then again I can as he has blown up stuff before.

"Hey, don't look at me. It wasn't me this time." Tony said, defending himself.

"It's true, it was most likely caused by the circuits frying something to make the building blow up." Bruce said rubbing his glasses on his shirt and putting them back on. A well-known gesture that we all know, Fury nodded his head simply.

"How about Barton, what are his injuries?" Fury asked.

"A somewhat big list; concussion, minor burns from the explosion, various bruising that we have to watch over, two broken ribs and two badly bruised ones, badly twisted ankle, an infection from the bite mark, and various cuts and deep gashes." Bruce listed once again.

"And the bite mark?" Fury asked.

"No longer an issue, we gave him the vaccine as soon as he got into the med lab." Bruce said. The rest of us had stayed silent, milling over how much Clint really had been through and how close a call it was.

"Romanoff, any other things I should be aware of?" Fury asked, getting me out of my reverie. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No, but I have a question for you. Why there was a lot more than what you said there was. You told all of us that there were at least 10 to 20 people there. There was a lot more than that. A lot more, we all nearly died in there, care to explain?" I asked.

"I'm actually curious to that as well." Tony said, Bruce nodded, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes in a gesture of stress before putting them back on. This should be interesting.

"I knew you would take care of it. No one else would. If I told you the details, would you have gone?" Fury asked us. He had a point, taking care of things like this came with the job description. And no one else would do it or get through it like we could. We were the only ones available to take care of it. Which, to me, was sort of sad, Fury nodded, as if our silence was enough.

"See? You would have said no. It was easier for you to see for yourself, even if it was dangerous." Fury said. Tony didn't look like he agreed, he looked furious. I imagine we all were. We were all interrupted by Jarvis, of all things.

"Excuse me sir, I know that you're in a meeting, but I think your minds should be put elsewhere." He said.

"If it's not an emergency I don't want this meeting interrupted." Fury said.

"Well, is a really high fever as a cause of Mr. Barton's internal bleeding an emergency?" Jarvis asked, actually sounding a bit perturbed and snide to Fury. Bruce was already rushing out of his seat, as well as Tony, the rest of us were right behind them. Bruce burst into the med-lab and sighed.

"Internal bleeding, thanks Jarvis." Bruce said.

"Anytime Dr. Banner, and sir, if I may, his right side is the worst at the moment." Jarvis said, sounding worried, even for an AI. Bruce nodded and lifted up Clint's shirt, hissing at the dark-colored bruising that seemed to have gotten larger.

"All right, Tony with me, the rest of you, out. We have to concentrate." Bruce said, shooing Thor, Steve and I out of the med-lab. We left, leaving with no arguments because Clint needed all their attention.

"Hang in there Clint." I whispered, leaning against the wall.

**And there you have it, chapter 12! I hope you liked it. And it seems to have been left on another cliffhanger, oh no! But, not to worry, poor Clint's misery will end soon. Any thoughts, concerns, critique? If I spelled Natasha's last name wrong, please let me know so I can fix it. I will update soon, my lovely readers! :)  
**


	14. Clint's Recovery and a Plan

**Chapter thirteen is here! I hope you have enjoyed the ride as much as I have. This story will be coming to an end very soon, sadly. But it's not over yet, so keep smiling, my lovely readers. :P Now, on with the story! **

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_***Steve's POV***_

The meeting we were called for was expected. Having Clint going downhill fast wasn't. Once Jarvis announced what was happening with Clint, we were all up out of our seats, Bruce in front of us. Once we entered we saw the complexion on Clint's skin first. Bruce, with the help of Jarvis once more, saw how badly it had gotten. From there, all of us, except for Tony, were ordered out of the room. Once we were back at the tower, Bruce and Tony whisked Clint away to the med-lab two floors below us. Since then, all we had to do was wait. Now, I was a soldier, but even I hate waiting for news, especially if it's a friend we have to wait on news for. Natasha was an assassin; she could wait if she wanted to. But even she was warring with going to see how Clint was doing. Thor was simply pacing, I made a note not to watch in order not to get dizzy, nauseous, or worried even more.

That had been at least four hours ago and still no Bruce or Tony. Not even Jarvis was willing to say anything. Anytime any of us ask, all we get is:

"I'm sorry sirs and madam, but I have been given specific orders not to say anything. Orders by Dr. Banner." He had said; which had surprised all three of us. We would have thought that Tony would have made that order. So we waited, and waited, and waited some more. And just when I was getting tired of waiting and wanting to storm down to the med-lab, Tony appeared. He looked tired, covered in blood, but relieved. He came towards us and we all stood up.

"How is he Stark?" I asked him, Tony sighed and rubbed his hands on an already bloodied cloth. I had to stop myself from asking how much blood Clint had lost, but it seems Tony read my expression well enough because he stopped rubbing his hands on the cloths and went to the sink after disposing of it.

"Clint lost a lot of blood while we were repairing the internal bleeding. But we made up for it once it was fixed. We splinted up the sprains and took care of the concussion. We made sure to make sure there was no bleeding in the brain, thankfully there was not. His ribs are taped up and his gashes and abrasions cleaned and stitched. We lost him twice before everything settled down. Bruce doesn't want anyone to visit Clint. He said to give him a 24 hour respite before stampeding in. Clint would need it, and I, for one, agree." Tony said, vigorously washing his hands. He shut off the water and dried them before looking over at everyone and sighing.

"Don't give me those looks. Bruce is the doctor so he makes the orders. I'm just an apprentice." He said shaking his head. At that point, the elevator dinged and Bruce came out, looking about as tired as Tony was. He saw our faces and looked at Tony, brow raised. Tony held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Hey, I told them everything. They weren't exactly happy. But I told them what you told me. And I think 'Don't shoot the messenger' is implied." Tony said. Bruce shook his head, chuckling, despite all that had happened recently.

"Well, with rest, Clint will make a full recovery. We just need to wait until he wakes up. I've told Jarvis to keep an eye on his vitals." Bruce said.

"That's good at least. Now, what do you say we go after whoever was in charge?" Natasha said.

"I'm in." Tony said, raising his hand.

"I wouldn't be against it." Bruce said, shaking his head.

"I think he has much to answer for." Thor said, nodding.

"I think it's unanimous." I said nodding a little.

"Where do you think the guy is?" I asked.

"I think I can answer that." Fury said, coming inside. We turned to him; most of us crossed our arms, waiting.

"Turns out, the lead scientist, Bradley Goodwin, lead the experiments via web cam in his office. It's an office building, one he owns. And has several guards there as well." Fury said.

"Well, that just gives us the excuse to kick their asses. He probably was watching the whole time, laughing his ass off at us running around like mad." Tony said, scowling.

"Don't be so quick. Mr. Goodwin has some friends in high places. You go in there guns blazing, he'll have the best lawyer he has on hand." Fury said patiently.

"Then he shouldn't have messed with us. And hurt Clint. I mean, the least we could do is give him the ass-whipping he deserves." Tony said. All but Bruce and I nodded in agreement.

"Fury's right, we need a plan guys." I said.

"Yeah, we can't expect to come out scot-free without one." Bruce said in his calming tone. The others sighed and nodded.

"All right, what should we do?" Thor asked.

"Once we have the layout of the building, we'll take it from there." I said.

"Jarvis, pull up the office building Fury told us about. One owned by a Mr. Bradley Goodwin." Tony said.

"Very well sir." Jarvis's voice echoed out and seconds later, produced a holographic image of the building. Gotta love Jarvis.

"All right, there's a back door. If two of us go in front and two in back, we should get in and out without issues." I said. We didn't mention that it would easier for us if Clint was with us, it was implied.

"I'll have Jarvis hack into the security cameras and computers to screw them up long enough to get in and out without delay." Tony said.

"I'll incapacitate and tie up the guards once we're there." Natasha said.

"Me and Thor will guard the front and back entrances if any reinforcements are called out." Bruce said. Now things were rolling. This man picked the wrong group of people to mess with.

"This man is in for a very rude wake up call." Tony said as he got Jarvis on the job of disabling the cameras and alarms. And man, was that a true fact. As we headed out, we were confident that everything would be put to rights. Nothing was going to stand in our way or that.

**Ta-da! Chapter 13! I hope you enjoyed it! Isn't it nice to have the bad guy finally getting justice? :) You don't mess with the Avengers. And I guess this bad guy is going to learn the hard way. **** Until next time my lovely reader, which should be quick, you know how I work.:)**


	15. Confrontation

**Chapter fourteen now! Wow, is this story going by quickly. Seems like only yesterday I wrote chapter one and got some good feedback by some friends of mine to continue it. **** I am happy that I did. It gives me confidence as a writer that I actually can create a storyline with a good plot that will catch the reader's eye. **** But anyways, I know you want to get to the story, so on we go! :D**

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_***Tony's POV***_

All right, we had a plan in motion. I was surprised that Steve even went along with the plan. Then again, he was just as mad about what had happened to us, and Clint, as I was. Thinking of how badly Clint was injured just made me want to punch the man who made it happen in the first place. All safe and secure in his building while he watched everything crumbles and probably laughed about it. Well, come soon, we'll see who would be laughing. I had Jarvis, right away; get to working on the security cameras and alarms. And he sounded so smug when doing so. I had just smiled at myself for creating such a life-like AI. The others got ready; Bruce got a spare pair of clothes and put them in a bag that I designed to withstand the Hulk.

I made a few last-minute touches to another suit. This one would work so much better. If you remember, the one I was wearing was pretty damaged. And I couldn't fly, which was a shame. Natasha and Steve went to go get cleaned up. Thor was more than likely waiting for everyone after getting all the dust from him. Once I had my suit on I walked to the top floor of the tower where the helipad was docked. The others came out shortly after me and got in the jet. I powered up and shot into the sky. Damn, did I miss flying around like this, should really not take things for granted. Once the jet was up and flying, I was soaring alongside the jet. Jarvis continued to point us in the right direction.

"As soon as you get into camera range, the virus you've imputed in his system should activate." Jarvis said to me.

"Good, how long will it last?" I asked him.

"That depends if anyone has the brains to conquer a virus you've made yourself sir." Jarvis said.

"I'll take that as a compliment Jarvis." I said smirking.

"Very well sir." Jarvis said, sounding smug once again.

"All right, you guys get that?" I asked through my comm link.

"_Yeah, loud and clear Tony, let's just hope it works."_ Steve said through the comm link.

"Are you kidding me? It will work. I am a genius after all." I said smirking. Even though I wasn't in the jet, I could just tell that Steve was rolling his eyes. Or trying not to at least, Natasha and Clint were more the eye-roller type. Clint...I hope he's okay. The team wouldn't be the same without his humor and sneakiness around. Well, Natasha had the sneakiness, but no humor whatsoever. Well, she only had it because Clint brought it out of her. If Clint...died, Natasha would be a nightmare.

"You're nearly there sir, about 2 minutes out and counting." Jarvis said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Thanks Jarvis, get ready with the virus." I said.

"It's already done sir, ready to put in on your command." Jarvis said.

"All right, once you've done that. Keep an eye on Clint for us." I said.

"I will watch over him like a hawk." Jarvis said.

"A very smart and invisible hawk, though Jarvis." I said.

"Indeed sir." He said, and then I focused on getting to the building. I tore past the jet; I needed to get there before the jet did. I couldn't risk Goodwin spotting it. The others must have caught on to what I was doing because they said nothing over the comm link. With the speed I was going in my suit, I was nearly there.

"You should stop just on the corner of that building and wait for the virus to kick in." Jarvis said. And not a moment too soon either, I stopped where Jarvis specified and waited a full five seconds before Jarvis gave me the go-ahead and I shot towards the building. The jet wasn't too far behind. I could hear the door opening as we sidled near the window. I slowed to a stop, pointing to the window, burst in, scream and freak him out even more. Steve nodded and we all crashed through the window. To say Goodwin was surprised was an understatement. Not that we were complaining any.

"Can I help you?" Goodwin asked. He had the nerve to ask that. When he probably knew damn well what 'help' he could give us, I folded my hands in front of my chest, frowning.

"It's not actually help we need. It's an explanation." I said.

"And your ass in jail." Natasha said.

I nodded, "And that." I said.

"Sirs and madam, I have no idea what you are talking about." Goodwin said, trying to look innocent. This guy was a really bad actor.

"Don't lie, we all hate lying, makes it harder for all of us." I said gesturing to all of them. Goodwin fiddled with his computer nervously, I laughed.

"Oh, your security cameras and alarms, they're disabled for the time being." I said. Natasha had slipped away, along with Thor and Bruce without me knowing. But I knew what they were doing, good thing Goodwin didn't. So I was alone with Steve. Not bad since Steve could look intimidating when he wants to.

"Your 'security' is getting taken care of too." Steve said coldly. Wow, I didn't think Steve's voice could get so frigid. Then again, Goodwin probably knew why we were here.

"Jarvis, turn on the security cams at the lab." I said, through my helmet.

Jarvis turned them on without saying anything. And there were running, seeing ourselves running, getting hurt, watching Clint being used like a rag dog. I glared at Goodwin, as if to prove my point.

"Turn off Jarvis." I said, they turned off just as quickly.

"You see, when a friend is hurt, we get angry. But when there is someone behind the scenes watching it all happen and more than likely laughing, don't say anything, I know you did, we get beyond furious." I said, Steve nodded, glaring at the man in front of the two of us.

"Plus there's the fact that you let all your employees turn into those things and knowing that their death was probably going to happen." Steve said. I heard some thuds and knew the 'security' was going to be pretty busy. I smirked as Goodwin paled.

"You can't win in this Goodwin, so come quietly and we'll make it easier for you." I said. Instead of making this easier, Goodwin pulled out a gun. No, not a gun, but the concoction looked oddly familiar when I looked at the papers in the lab. Then, it clicked.

"You harnessed the virus." I said, taking a step back, Steve wisely followed. Goodwin smiled at me, well it was more of a sneer.

"Yes, and there is plenty more where this came from." He said.

"You do know what that does, you witnessed it yourself." Steve said trying to reason with Goodwin.

"Of course I know, you didn't think I would if I was holding this? Now, either I go quietly, or I fire this that the two of you and hope the virus turns you." Goodwin said. So he WANTED to turn people. Biological weapon, great, one we didn't need. I would be fine, I had my suit. Steve however, a second time infected was a great big no in my mind.

"All right, take it easy with that." I said putting my up, trying to reason for Goodwin not to fire it.

"Not so tough when this is aimed at you, are you?" Goodwin asked. Well, it was a virus to make us into zombies. So, of course I wasn't so tough when this was involved. Goodwin smirked and fired the gun. I dove in front of Steve to protect him from the dart filled with the virus. Once we were clear on that, I looked at Steve and ran after Goodwin.

"Wait!" Steve called back to me.

"What Rogers? He's getting away." I said to him.

"He said there was more where that came from. Don't you think we should empty his office just in case he has some or as the instructions to make more?" he asked. He had a point.

I sighed, "All right, call Fury and get some guys to help clean out his office." I said. Goodwin got away; he wouldn't be in the wind for long. Not if we had anything to say about it.

**Didn't think that would happen now did you? Goodwin will get his just desserts, don't you worry. And didn't he sound like a real jerk? If not, tell me and I can make him meaner. :P Well, until next time, which should be very soon, my lovely readers. I love reviews. So review, review, review! :D**


	16. Finally Some Justice

**Chapter fifteen is now up! A love a lot of feedback, so give me some, pretty please, with sprinkles, hot fudge and whipped cream on top. :D Now, I've succeeded in getting me hungry as well as you all. But I have enjoyed the ride. Don't worry; the 'running around to find the bad guy' phase won't take long. We got to make Clint all better right? Also, I've centered the POVs on Tony, Steve, Clint, and sometimes Natasha because Bruce can transform in the Hulk and Thor, I'm not too sure how to speak like him just yet long-term. Anyways, my lovely readers, on we go! Enjoy the latest chapter! :D **

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_***Steve's POV***_

I called Fury, I wasn't any happier about what happened then Tony was. Once SHEILD was here, we helped him dismantle Goodwin's office. I was right, in a way anyways. There were more virus samples, but a lot more than even I thought he would have.

"What is he trying to do? Start an epidemic?" I asked.

"That wouldn't surprise me at all Steve." Tony's reply came before he dismantled the other side of the office. Presumably to just let some anger out. I was angry to, but come on! Fury came forward, ready to say something, Tony intercepted though.

"Before you say anything Fury, it was we both go after him and have him come back later to release all this. Or stay here after checking if Steve was okay and making sure that he wouldn't have a chance to." Tony said. Damn, he was angry. I felt for him, for all of us. We wanted to get this guy for Clint and he got away, not for long though. Fury wisely shut up and huffed and, shaking his head, helped SHEILD get the virus someplace secure and probably secret.

"Jarvis, track down this son of a—" Tony said, I cut him off.

"Tony!" I said, scolding him with a withering look.

"You're not my mother." Tony said back, like a child, honestly. I sighed and shook my head at him.

"Jarvis, find this guy will you?" Tony said, grinding his teeth.

"Will do sir, also, in accordance to your instructions, Mr. Barton hasn't woken up but he is improving." Jarvis said. We both smiled slightly at that. At least Clint was getting better.

"All right Jarv; just let me know when you get something." Tony said, powering up.

"I will do just that sir." Jarvis said. Tony soared out the broken window while I took the elevator down and rode the jet back to the tower, meeting Tony there. After arriving on the proper floor, I saw the others, minus Bruce, already there.

"Bruce is checking on Clint's improvement." Natasha said. I nodded and sat down, sighing. Everyone looked angry and who wouldn't be?

"This man will not get away again. I refuse it." Thor said grimly, frowning. The rest of us nodded.

"Thor's right, the next time we see him, I won't waste any time in beating him to death." Natasha said.

"Least he deserves." Tony said, leaning against the doorway after getting out of his suit. Tony was right; Goodwin deserved a lot more than a beating. At that point, Bruce came out. We all stood up, waiting for news.

Bruce smiled slightly and we relaxed a bit. "He's healing nicely. But he still has a ways to go. He'll wake up soon. I just don't know when. Bodies have their own timeline." He said.

"Well, at least he's getting better. That's all that matters." I said.

"Can we see him?" Natasha asked.

"One at a time, I don't want you crowding him. And he needs his rest as well." Bruce said nodding. We let Natasha go first, seeing as Clint and her were pretty close. Once Natasha was gone, we sat back down.

"There's no word from Jarvis yet?" Bruce asked us. We shook our heads.

"He'll give us word once he finds him. Guy can't stay away from technology for long. I must have smashed 15 different computers for different uses." Tony said. He sounded a bit proud on that fact.

"Then it won't be long." Bruce said, smiling slightly and a little encouraging. Hard to believe he had an alter-ego under all that calm. It seemed to take forever, but really, I think it was only about a half hour, that Jarvis announced that he had spotted Goodwin in one of the security cameras in a bank.

"What's he doing in a bank?" I asked.

"Probably pulling out all of his money to go into hiding, wouldn't be surprised." Tony said; crossing his arms as Jarvis brought up the footage.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go." I said. Natasha returned then. She just walked to where the rest of us were, looking at the footage, and nodded.

"Let's go." She said in that tone that would kill a man 100 times over. We didn't say anything, just followed her out to the jet.

"I have pinpointed his location. He's in a warehouse 5 miles northwest of here, probably waiting for a private jet." Jarvis reported to us.

"Thank you Jarvis, keep an eye on Clint." Tony said going to get his suit on.

"Splendid sir, I will watch him like he was my own." Jarvis said. We looked at each other with a look. Who knew Jarvis could talk like that. We rushed to the jet, Tony already hovering, waiting for us to take off. Patience was never Tony's strong suit. But I don't think anyone had any patience today. Once the jet took off, Tony was soaring beside it. 5 miles, even though it was a short distance, it was still too long for any of our likings.

"_Hey, when we meet the guy again, I'm punching him in the face for trying to infect you again." _ Tony said in the comm link. I smiled slightly; the others had a look of smugness or rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, well, get in line. Clint is first priority." Natasha said.

"_Then why don't I hit him for Clint's behalf? Seeing as he can't do it himself." _Tony said.

Natasha thought for a moment and nodded. "Done." She said.

"_I'll just add Steve for last."_ Tony said.

"Hey!" I said. Rude and sarcasm can go hand in hand here.

"_Hey, like Natasha said, Clint's first priority. If I put him last, do you have any idea what he would do to me?"_ Tony asked. He had a good point.

"All right, fine. But you don't have to punch him for me. I want a piece of him myself." I said.

"_Suit yourself Cap." _ Tony said. We fell silent after that. The banter would have gotten heavier anyways. We all wanted a piece of this guy. But only Bruce thought it was a bad idea, seeing as the Hulk would rip the guy to shreds.

"I don't need blood like his on my hands, or the other guys." Bruce had said. That was a memory we didn't want Bruce to have. After another short bout of silence, Tony broke it.

"_All right guys, we're coming up to the building. What do we do about the jet? Can't exactly let him see it or else he'll run." _Tony said.

"We'll pull it back enough to where he won't see it. We'll meet you there." I said.

"_All right, but would you hurry, I really don't want to stay in this guy's space for long. I might end up killing him." _Tony said anger already in his voice.

"Wouldn't that be a shame?" Natasha asked sarcastically. I could imagine Tony rolling his eyes as he sped past us once we started slowing down. Where we were, close to the warehouse, there was dense foliage, so we landed there to hide the jet and rushed off as fast as we could. It was much slower on foot, if you can imagine. I could hear Tony already there and he was antagonizing the guy.

"_I'm just wondering, was using this virus on the population before or after you killed us?" _I heard Tony through the comm link.

"Damn it Tony, don't encourage him." I said.

"I might hit Tony instead." Natasha said. Bruce just shook his head and I nodded to Thor, hitting myself mentally for not thinking of it sooner.

"Give him some backup." I said. Thor nodded and used his hammer to fly away. The only reason we knew he got there, was Tony.

"_Hey there Thor, nice of you to drop in buddy." _Tony said. I looked at the other three and we ran the rest of the way as we heard Goodwin and Tony argue back and forth. We got there, Goodwin looked ready to kill. Well, that was an understatement. But he looked mildly surprised to see us.

"Why are you always surprised when we show up? That's insulting, try putting on a different face every once in a while." Tony said. I gave Tony a warning glance. Tony just shrugged, looking smug.

"I'm only saying stuff that's true. But onto the more serious matter." Tony said, the smug look was instantly gone and replaced it with an open look of fury. We had almost forgotten that Goodwin still had the dart gun, with the darts full of the virus. Bruce actually impressed us when he almost got the gun by sneaking up on him. I say almost because Bruce had to fling himself on the ground in order not to get a dart imbedded in him. Then we heard voices, great, the guy had company. We had to spilt up when bullets went for us. Although Tony was safer than the rest of us, he still powered up high enough to get enough speed to dodge them. We heard the Other Guy come out, not liked being shot at or people trying to turn him into one of those freakish zombies.

"_Okay, the Hulk's out and Tony's up in the air trying not to get shot and every time I move, they spray bullets my way." _Natasha said through the comm.

"It's the same with me." I said ducking behind my shield. I heard the roar of the Hulk and Tony blasting away. Probably didn't have real good aim because he had to continuously dodge bullets. A prime example is when one of his blasts nearly clipped me.

"Tony!" I said having to slam into the wall closest to me to get my bearings.

"_Sorry there Cap. I'm dodging here, my aim isn't so good. If we could take out just a few of these guys, I can guarantee you we can beat him." _Tony said.

"Yeah, but how?" I asked him.

"_Easy, ask the Hulk to do some cleaning up." _Tony said.

"I think we agreed to not have the Hulk kill them. Think about Bruce." I said.

"_Okay, first off, I didn't say anything about the Hulk killing. And second, you asked me." _Tony said. He made a good point.

"_I'll get Hulkie-boy's attention and help. Once the bullets die down, you and Natasha can come out and help." _Tony said.

"Roger that." I said, hunkering down. I heard Tony through the comm a few minutes later instructing the Hulk to throw, not kill. A good idea, and the fact that the Hulk went for it after Tony promised he could destroy the warehouse was impressive. There was screaming and the bullets lessened enough for me and Natasha to come out of hiding. Once that was done, we made quick work of the others. We looked around for Goodwin and nearly growled, he was nowhere in sight, a diversion. Tony landed near us and not far off, the Hulk was destroying the warehouse.

"Jarvis, find Goodwin." Tony barked out.

"Right away sir, and might I add that Clint is improving more so now that his worst injuries seemed to have healed up?" he asked.

"That is great news Jarvis, now onto finding Goodwin." Tony said. Jarvis said nothing, but we knew he was looking for him. Bruce returned then, back to himself and freshly clothed.

"I pinpointed his cellphone. He's running in the woods. Shouldn't be too far, maybe a mile in." he said. We rushed into the woods before Jarvis finished. Tony powered up and soared up above the woods to spot him easier. The rest of us were just running and hoping we'd meet up with him.

"_Hey guys, good news, you're not far from him. Run to your right and keep going, I'll head him off." _Tony said through the comm. We didn't say anything, just turned right and rushed that way. We heard a crash of foliage not far ahead of us. Once we ran through a clearing, we stopped, smirking. Tony was bearing down on him, Goodwin showing a good a bruise to his jaw. Metal on bone...ouch, wouldn't want to be him right now. Tony hoisted him up and looked at Natasha, raising a brow. Natasha strode towards Goodwin and punched him straight in the jaw; Bruce was next and made an impressive punch to his eye. Thor delivered a punch to the same area Tony hit, irreparable damage, I am telling you. I, however, punched him in the stomach. Goodwin wouldn't be able to breath for a bit.

"Now that that's done, shall we?" Tony asked. We tied up his hands tightly and made our way out of the woods. SHIELD was there and took the man into custody. We all watched as the man was carted off rather roughly, which made every one of us happy. We made our way back to the jet, more relaxed then we had been in a while. Now, all we had to do was waiting for Clint to wake up.

**Tee-da! There's chapter fifteen. Sorry it took me so long. Well, long by my standards anyways. Well, I told you the bad guy wouldn't be free for long. This was a bit of a longer chapter I'll admit and I hope the banter I put in there fits well. I love reviews, so review, review, review. If I haven't said that already that is. :P All right my lovely reader, until next time. :D**


	17. Resting But Not Quite Relaxing

**Chapter sixteen is now up! I've loved how this story turned out. Clint will wake up probably in this chapter. Have you missed him in this? I sure have. Well, this is going to do short. I do hope you readers have loved the development of this story. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter. :D**

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_***Natasha's POV***_

Once we got back to the tower, Bruce went straight to the medical lab. I sighed and sat down, along with everyone else, except Tony. He had to get his suit off as usual. We were glad the worst part of it was over. Goodwin would get what he deserved. And if not, well, the Avengers would always love to fill in. Tony came back in, suit finally off, and sat down, sighing.

"I don't know about you, but I could sleep for a week." Tony said.

"Two." Steve said.

"Three." Thor said.

"A year." I said. The others chuckled. Tony sat back on the couch, closing his eyes.

"So, is Bruce going to stay in the med-lab or what?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, he might as well. As much as Clint's improving, he wants to be there to see him wake up. He'll tell us of course." Tony said, keeping his eyes closed, Steve nodded silently. It was all a waiting game now. And we weren't patient. I mean, this was Clint we were talking about here. If the situation was reversed for any one of us, we'd all be doing the exact same thing: worrying. Bruce came out of the elevator, sighing. He wiped his glasses before putting them back on and smiled at us. That was...off-putting.

"He's improving more, but I can't wait all night to see him wake up. No offense, but I would like to sleep after the day I've had. I should think you guys feel the same way." Bruce said. We nodded in agreement.

"Jarvis?" Tony asked.

"Yes sir?" the AI asked.

"Watch out for Clint would you? Tell us when he begins to wake up. All of us are bushed." He said.

"I will indeed do that sir." Jarvis said. Tony nodded and we all but dragged our feet into our own rooms, desperate for our beds. I practically fell into mine. I never knew a bed come be so comfy until this point. I sighed and practically melted into the bed. I fell asleep before I knew it. My sleep was okay. And when I say okay I meant that it was interrupted. By Tony, go figure.

"Hey Nat, get up." He said.

"Is Clint awake?" I asked.

"No, he isn't." Tony said.

"Then why wake me?" I asked. Tony didn't say a word for a moment then held up Clint's weapons. I squinted and noticed several arrows were broken and the bow wasn't in the best shape.

"You can't expect him not to have a weapon." Tony said.

"Why wake me at all? You can do it yourself." I said.

"I need your help in testing the new weapon." Tony said.

"Is it going to be like last time? If it is, I'm not moving from this bed, no way, no how." I said. I'll elaborate; he used me for target practice for it last time. I still get jumpy at times when I hear Clint letting an arrow fly. Granted, he's got better aim then Tony.

"I swear on my suits, it isn't." Tony said. Is it wrong to think I believed him? Because I did, I sighed and got up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes and walked over to Tony.

"If you're lying, I will pummel you" I said.

"That's the sleep talking right there. Now come on." Tony said, leading me out. The others are so lucky Tony didn't pick them. I trailed after him and went down to his lab with him.

"Why not have Bruce come down here?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? He or the Other Guy would pummel me if I woke either of them up." He said. And he woke me why? I was an assassin, about the same threat as the Hulk. Okay, maybe a bit less, but still. He showed me the new bow and arrows for Clint. They looked amazing, as per usual with Stark.

"Shoot some." He said. Huh?

"Huh?" I asked, echoing my thoughts.

"Shoot a few, test them out. Hawkie needs to know they work after all." He said.

"Did he catch you using that god awful nickname?" I asked, grabbing the bow and a few arrows.

"That and more." Tony said, smirking.

"You're so going to get it when he gets better." I said chuckling. I wasn't the best at the bow and arrows thing. Mine was more guns and martial arts. But I let a few fly and was impressed. Tony handed me some more. Some, I learned, hit right on target no matter how you aimed, lit themselves on fire when shot airborne, had a stun that was as viable as a stun grenade and so much more. I smiled at Tony.

"He will love you. He might forgive for all those nicknames." I said.

"I'm counting on it." Tony said, smiling. He shot off a few and then set the rest down. He put the arrows into the satchel, that's what he called it, not me, and set them against the wall. He yawned and shook his head to clear the sleep that was evident in his eyes.

"Why not get some sleep Stark?" I asked.

"Because I'll fall asleep and dream of what happened to Clint all over again. Either that or one of you would take in his place." He said softly. He normally doesn't give up his guard that easily. I'll just blame in on lack of sleep. Tony seemed to have caught onto what he said and rubbed his eyes.

"Lack of sleep, how my body hates me at times." He said, I chuckled and shook my head. I sobered quickly though, we would all have bad dreams for a while, I was sure of it. Even Clint wouldn't be able to hide them. Tony sighed and straightened up from leaning against his work bench.

"What is it really Stark? I mean, I get the whole nightmare thing. You're not the one in the med-lab." I said. He looked at me as if I missed a point.

"It doesn't matter that I'm not there. The matter is we all watched, all of us, Clint being used as a rag doll and chew toy and we couldn't stop it. None of it! Pray tell why must I not be disturbed by what I had to witness?" Tony asked, glaring at me and folding his arms across his chest. Again, point made. I nodded after a bit.

"You're right, we couldn't do anything. But we can now. We can help Clint through this. Help everyone through it." I said. Tony nodded and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I just wish it were a little easier. But life, as it always has been, never takes the easy route, ever. It likes to smack us in the face. Maybe it should do that less to us and do it to the bad guys that pop up out of nowhere." Tony said. He sounded like he was rambling. But I didn't stop him; he seemed to want to say it.

"Then it wouldn't be any fun for us." I said shrugging.

"We never win, do we?" Tony asked, shaking his head. I was about to say something when Jarvis interrupted.

"I'm sorry to break up this discussion. But I was to keep you informed on Mr. Barton. He seems to be waking up now and is a bit disoriented." Jarvis said. We left after Jarvis told us the 'woke up' part of it.

Bruce was already there, moving around the accommodate everyone. Steve and Thor were there under a few minutes. Jarvis worked fast. We approached Clint slowly as his vitals got stronger, indicating he was waking up.

"I thought you said he was disoriented?" Steve asked.

"Wait for it Mr. Rogers." Jarvis said. Steve was going to retort when Clint's iron grip went onto Tony's arm in a flash.

"Yeah, he did that to me when I increased his oxygen to calm him down." Bruce said. Tony and the others had jumped, I on the other hand, pried his iron grasp from Tony's arm.

"Thank you, I'm in need of that arm. Don't make me regret fixing your weapon." Tony said, glaring down at Clint as he slowly woke up. His eyes opened slowly and looked around the room before relaxing. I probably knew what had been going through his mind as he was waking up. We all smiled as he looked at each of us in turn.

"Welcome back Clint." I said, giving him a small smile. Welcome back indeed.

**Clint's finally awake! Did you miss him? I bet you did, don't try to hide it. :P Well, there's another chapter finished. I was thinking after he got better that each of them would have their own problems with what happened and each of the members in turn would help. I hope it goes as well as it's going in my head right now. Until next time, my lovely readers. :D**


	18. Clint's Moods

**Chapter seventeen is now up and running! I'm putting it back in Clint's POV, seeing as I haven't put his character in for quite some time. I want you to let me know what kind of issues each of the Avengers will have as a result of what happened to all of them. Be creative, I love creative minds. No poll or anything, just shoot me a message or a review and tell me your idea and I might use it and mention you as credit for the chapter. :D**

**His dream/nightmare is **_like this._

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_***Clint's POV***_

_I'm running; I can hear my feet pounding. My ragged breathing stands out too. I hear their shuffled footsteps, hurried now that they have found me. I make the mistake of looking back and see the rest of my team among the infected. I feel like I'm going to be sick. But I don't, I just keep going. The hallways seem endless and seem to trick me as well. I begin to think I'm going around in circles. Because they all look the same, I sprint down another hallway unaware of my wounds. I fall after misbalancing myself and the one that looked like Bruce grabbed me by the face. I wrench myself from his grip and fall backwards, seeing that I am getting surrounded. Another that looked like Tony grabbed my arm and I locked in my grip so he doesn't move. Natasha, or something that looked like her, pried my grip off with her filthy hands, making me flinch back. Slowly, my vision begins to fog up._

I slowly come back to consciousness, looking around to really make sure that it fact was a nightmare before actually relaxing.

"Welcome back Clint." Natasha said, giving me a small smile. I must have really worried her if she was smiling at me like that. Normally she doesn't betray her emotions too often. So I felt rather touched by her show of emotion. Everyone else was around me already, smiling, glad that I was back. I was even glad to be back.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Almost 48 hours." Bruce said, looking over my vitals. Really, that long? Seemed a lot longer than that, but I didn't say anything. They didn't need to know about what goes on in my head. It would scare all of them anyways.

"Well Clint, your internal bleeding is basically healed. But we can't rule out anything suddenly appearing yet. Your concussion has lessened, but you still need to take it easy. Your ribs will cause an issue, so no fooling around. Your sprained ankle should be fine, and your burns and cuts look all right. The bite mark was taken care of almost instantly; you just had a nasty infection. Which is basically gone now, but you're not cleared 100 percent. So no missions until I clear you." Bruce explained to me. I found myself nodding.

"Okay Bruce, deal." I said softly. I didn't think I'd ever go on another mission for a while. My composure wasn't up to snuff yet. The others looked a little surprised but said nothing. I looked over at Bruce.

"Can I at least walk back to my room?" I asked.

Bruce nodded, "One condition: crutches." He said, handing me those despising things. Does anyone else hate crutches? I take them and heave myself onto the ground and slowly limp out of the hospital room. I look pathetic; the others are probably disgusted by me. It felt like eternity before I got to my room. I put the crutches aside and land on my bed, burrowing myself under the covers. I didn't want to face the others. I was known as one of the guys that didn't freak out at stuff like this. I was calm, cool, methodical, and collected. Not the mess I was now. I could hear the others walking back to their rooms. They were glad to be going back to sleep, I reckon. I felt rather guilty waking them. Even if it wasn't my fault out right, I didn't feel comfortable confronting the guys.

"When did I become such a sissy?" I asked myself. I shook my head, regretting it when a wave of dull pain went through my skull. I sighed; I'll have to deal with everything tomorrow. I fell asleep with that thought in my head. My sleep was filled with those zombies chasing me. So when I woke up, I wasn't in a pretty good mood. That's saying it lightly. I got dressed, carefully, which only added to my frustrations. After slowly getting to the elevator, I got off my floor and made my way into the kitchen. The first thing I saw was their worried glances. What was I now? Porcelain or something, I'm not breakable, god damn it!

That, along with several other things, crutches being one of them, only added to my bad mood. But I said nothing as I made my way to sit down. One of them helped me. I didn't need or want help, I'm not helpless! But they all seem to think so. I eat my breakfast in silence, the others watching me. Well, all except Bruce, which I was grateful for. I finished what little I ate and left. I didn't want to be around their pitying glances. I didn't need pity. I wanted things to go back to normal. I heard footsteps behind me and turned my head to see Bruce coming towards me, smiling slightly. At least he wasn't acting like I was breakable.

"Where are you headed?" he asked me.

"I was going to my room, but I might shoot some arrows." I said, shrugging.

"Just be careful with that arm of yours." He said, following me. I knew he wanted to talk to me so I allowed it. Once down in the shooting range, where Tony had time to build this, I am not certain, I picked up a bow and arrows and starting shooting. It was a good way to blow off steam.

"They don't mean it, you know." Bruce said softly. I continued to fire arrows, I can multi-task. What person couldn't?

"Don't mean what?" I asked him, though I knew already.

"Treating you like this. They don't mean it. You have to understand; you were injured greatly and could have died. None of us wanted that. They are still trying to get the fact that you're healing. Give them some time. I'm sure they'll come around." He said.

"And how do you know that?" I asked.

"Because you have to come around and be yourself again too." He said. I looked at Bruce and nodded, aiming for a far target before looking at Bruce again.

"And how come you're not treating me like I'm going to break?" I asked.

"I had to take care of you myself. I know you'll be okay. It's the others you need to give a little time to." He said, getting up and smiling at me before leaving. I sighed as I heard the door close and aimed again and fired. I stayed well into the afternoon, Bruce bringing me something to eat and drink and telling me, in his doctor voice, that I should rest a bit. Not one to disobey doctor's orders, I sat. Okay, I disobey them some of the time. But those doctors aren't Bruce. He's a good guy, despite what he himself thinks, and a good friend. I'm just glad at least one person treats me like I'm not going to break. But I might as well take Bruce's advice and let them have it sink in that I'm fine and healing. Besides, I'm probably not the only one with issues from what happened. I sighed before taking a long sip of my water and munching on my food before getting up and shooting my arrows all over again.

**That is the end of this chapter! Sorry it took me so long. Well, long by my standards. Real life is getting busy and may get even busier. It all depends. So, how did you like this chapter? It's not too boring is it? Well, I bet you would tell me if it was my lovely readers. Don't be shy in giving me ideas for what issues the other Avengers would have after what happened to them. Be creative, I want to know what you want. Obviously Clint is already done, unless I create a chapter where they finally come together when Clint has another issue. Well, enough talk, review, review, review! I will update soon my lovely readers! :D**


	19. It's Going to be All Right

**Chapter eighteen is done! Wow, this story has gotten longer than I ever thought it would be. And I thank you readers for giving me the confidence to post new chapters. If no one was interested in this story, I guarantee this wouldn't be here today. But it is, so yay! :D **

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_***Tony's POV***_

Clint's attitude was something that was to be expected. We all knew that. But it hurt to have him be so cross with us. I mean, we were only trying to help the guy, not spoon feed him for crying out loud. I pushed my breakfast away, no longer hungry. Bruce had gone after him; he was the only one who hadn't lifted a finger for Clint. Probably thinking Clint would want to do things himself. It seemed the right move anyways. One, because Bruce came back unharmed. And two, he seemed to be smiling. What was that about?

"Is there any reason why you're smiling Brucie?" I asked.

Bruce chuckled, "Yes, in fact there is. Clint more than likely won't kill you all now. Now that I've smoothed things over." He said.

"More than likely?" I asked, repeating some of what Bruce said. Bruce nodded.

"I explained to him that your behavior towards him like he was fine porcelain was because you were so worried about him and still are. You just haven't said anything yet. I told him, in more or less terms, to give you all some time and let you guys apologize." He said shrugging. Huh, that was something at least.

"But go one at a time please. Clint can only take so much." Bruce warned us in his doctor voice. I merely saluted him, which made Bruce roll his eyes and shake his head before leaving the kitchen for his lab.

"So, who's first?" I asked. No one moved.

"Oh, don't everyone get up at once." I said sarcastically before getting up. Might as well be me. I went to my lab and got his new bow and arrows. He was using his old one, which I don't get in the slightest. I made my way to the shooting range, only to have to quickly dodge an arrow that would have went through my shoulder. I would have yelled, if not for the look on Clint's face. I rose my hands up on either side of me.

"Clint, buddy, you're not there anymore. It's me, Tony." I said softly and slowly. Clint slowly came back to himself and blinked a few times, looking at me with clear eyes this time. Cursing a blue streak, he set about shooting every one of his arrows without aiming. He was angry at himself. I strode over, making sure to make enough noise and grabbed his arm in a firm grasp.

"Calm down, you didn't mean it. And you know it. Stop hating yourself for something you have no control over." I said. Clint looked at me and before he had a chance to reply I put his new bow and arrows down next to him.

"Try them out. They can probably relieve you more than your old ones." I said backing off. Clint looked down and picked them both up, examining them before firing one off. He tried the various effects and couldn't help but smile inwardly when Clint finally chuckled. His first laugh since he woke up. I wouldn't push it so I clapped him on the shoulder and left him to his fun. I liked my suit a lot better. I came back up to the kitchen, pointedly raising my brows at the others. I then turned and got myself the cup of coffee I so desperately needed.

"You know, he isn't going to be down there forever. You might as well get it over with." I said, giving them another glance. They still didn't move; I huffed out a breath. Natasha is an assassin; she should have been the first one in there. Cap was our leader, he shouldn't be lagging behind because he's nervous about Clint. I mean granted, he nearly took me out with one of his arrows, but that was my fault. Thor, he's a god, enough said. I pointedly looked at them before going down into my lab. I had my suit to fix and upgrade some more weapons. After about a half a day(I'm estimating, so don't quote me on that), I heard my music dim was about to horrendously scold the person who did it until I noticed that it was Clint.

"Hey Hawkster, whatcha doing down here? The boring old lab is never a good look on you." I said. Clint bent his head, presumably hiding his laughter. Or was trying to at least. After he got his laughter under control, he approached me.

"Thank you, for the new weapon. It's awesome, better than my old one." He said.

"I pride myself on that. Is that all you came down here for?" I asked, smirking.

"You're not going to make this easy, are you?" Clint asked.

"Nope, so you may as well spill it." I said chuckling. Clint shook his head, then sighed.

"I want to thank you. Not just for the weapon. I mean, actually getting up the balls to come apologize to me first." He said.

"Technically it was Bruce that called a truce with you." I said.

"Fair enough, the second one. But you didn't need much prodding like the others. They each came down and told me that you ribbed into them until they came down." He said.

"Technically it was only a few times. But I bet guilt had a way of bringing things to action." I said. Clint nodded in agreement.

"And I thank you for that. I may not be myself right now. But I will be." He said. I nodded solemnly.

"I know you will. You'll be pranking the hell out of everyone soon enough." I said. Clint chuckled and nodded.

"Now all I need to do is to get used to going into vents again." He said, shuddering.

"Hey, I don't blame you for not wanting to. But the truth is, getting over a fear might just be what you need. There's nothing that's going to jump out at you here." I said. Clint nodded and went over and clapped me on the shoulder before giving me a small smile and heading back up the stairs and out of the lab. I spent the rest of my day in a good mood. Even my robots couldn't annoy me enough to make me throw stuff that them. I went up to get some food, knowing that someone would hound me if I didn't. Everyone was up in the kitchen but Clint. Or so I assumed.

"Hey Stark." He said. I jumped and looked around. There he was, perched on the tallest thing in the kitchen, smiling and stifling a laugh, though barely.

"Gotten used to perches already? You're on fire today Hawkie." I said smirking.

"I'm not used to vents yet. Perching, as you call it, wasn't tainted." He said. Well, I could see that. The witty humor went back and forth amongst me and Clint, amusing the others. Natasha tried to hide it. But I could see the upturned lip just slightly. We had nothing on our agenda, so that gave Cap a reason to do some time bonding.

"How about we go out to eat tonight?" Steve asked.

"Give me one good reason why we should." I said.

"It would be good for Clint, being here since he woke up. Plus, we haven't really been out ourselves since it happened." He said. He had a few very valid points there.

"All right, let's do it." I said, nodding. Clint jumped off his perch, looking slightly nervous. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be good for you, relax." I said so only he could hear. He nodded and we all went our separate ways to our rooms. In the end, Thor had a last minute call from Jane, so he went off to spend some time with her. Not that I would complain about it or anything. Jane must have been worried sick. We all headed out, Steve took his motorcycle, meeting us there, while the rest of us just piled into a car and drove there.

"Shwarma? Really Stark?" Natasha asked.

"Do not knock the shwarm." I said pointing a finger at her before getting out. Steve was already there, reserving us a table. We all sat down and picked something out. We weren't really picky. We've been here before after all. After we ordered our drinks and our food came, is when we started talking. Well, not really talk, more like banter back and forth. That is until the food started flying, first it was one piece, thrown by Clint, who looked like he was the cat that swallowed the canary. I, in retaliation, threw one at him. Then Clint used his other hand and aimed a piece at Natasha, who ducked and got Steve and Bruce instead. So pretty soon, we all pretty much had food on us than in us. We were laughing so hard, Clint especially. We paid for the mess of course, making sure to order new food to go as any apology as well. We came back, still amused.

"Man, that was the most fun I've had in ages." Clint said, still picking crumbs out of his hair.

"Tell me about it. Next time you want to start a food fight, let me in on it." I said chuckling. The others chuckled.

"I think Clint should have better aim though." Bruce said in an amused tone.

"Natasha ducked." Clint said.

"You threw it." Bruce said smiling a little. They bantered back and forth and I just had to smile at it. The team was closer and getting better, especially Clint. He wasn't better a hundred percent, but I could see he was getting there. After all, what would a team be without some support to back you up when you need it the most?

**And that is the last chapter. I've decided that giving them all issues would be a waste of time. And since I couldn't think of anything, I made this. I've come up with another idea. 30 Days of Night scrambled with the Avengers? Any thoughts? Would it be considered a crossover? And if I do start that idea, I would like to have a lovely beta because I'm not perfect and I do make mistakes. I hope you enjoyed the ride my lovely readers. And I'm sorry if I spelled Shwarma wrong. Do tell me if I got it right or not :D**


End file.
